


游戏王arc-v懦弱恶魔【all游矢】

by moderejd



Series: 懦弱的恶魔 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Multi, 游戏王arc-v, 游矢中心
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderejd/pseuds/moderejd
Summary: lof 爆破补档番茄中心，二设大家都是恶魔的世界观下故事设定+前20章，格式什么我都没改，黑历史【
Relationships: all游矢
Series: 懦弱的恶魔 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	游戏王arc-v懦弱恶魔【all游矢】

【目前只有设定，前面的是序章。大致来说就是大家抢番茄，得番茄者得永生的故事【误】

以下人设

【3000年的吊车尾·纯种魅魔·榊游矢】

魔界贵族榊家的仅存的2位纯血之子之一，明明体内留着高贵的血统却一无是处【以魔族的角度来说。】虽然和兄长游里一同进入了培养战士的学院，可在游里仅仅入学100年就毕业成为战士的时候，身为次子的游矢却在这里留了3000年的级。为此被学院的学生们嘲笑着，因此更加紧缩内心相当敏感的少年。

其实并没有那么差劲，表现在魔族来说也算中上级别，不过因为身上留存着纯血的原因，学院为了保护唯一的纯血之子便消除了关于他的判断，拒绝了其和哥哥一同踏上战场的请求。

性格相当的温柔，对唯一的血亲游里更是百依百顺，不怎么喜欢争斗，哪怕因为总是无法离开学院被后辈们嘲笑也只是沉默着在暗处不断的努力，这种坚持的性格让其在暗处负责保护他的学院教授们相当称赞，并且确信他将会成为最适合游里的伴侣。

纯种魅魔的体质相当奇特，在学院也是极少人才知晓的事情，为了确保不会让纯血的魅魔消失而被重点保护，在其不知道的情况下其实被魔界的众族关注着，暗地都在猜测是否能被其认可成为配偶。

不过本人一直被蒙在鼓里，为了避免他毕业被停止了授课，每日在固定的时间练习之后则会窝在图书馆中翻译着各种古籍，长年累月下积累了相当可怕的知识量，虽然从来没办法实验可只从理论也能完成顶级的药剂。

持有的天赋是【苦痛转移】，可以将他人所受到的伤害转移到自己身上，无论是物理的伤口，诅咒，抑或是精神伤害或致死性伤害，只要发动能力转移到自己身上，就可以让其回复如初宛如作弊一般可怕的能力，作为代价他将会受到2倍于被施加者的痛苦，如果是诅咒一系的东西也同样如此，会经过奇妙的计算换算成伤痛。其虽然因为这【无用】的能力非常沮丧，但清楚这能力价值的众魔族却欣喜若狂，暗地里关于争夺着纯血魅魔的战争愈演愈烈，甚至还受到了天界的注意。

距离成年礼还有2年的时候，因为无法承受那长久的折磨而跳下了无底深渊，但因此得到了名为逆鳞的魔龙的庇护。

【最为优秀的恶魔·纯血恶魔·榊游里】

和游矢是兄弟，虽然同时出生但却是兄长。

虽然和游矢一样身为纯血魅魔，不过因为父母死前的诅咒不具备魅魔的特殊体质，但属于他的这份特殊转移到了游矢身上，因为游矢的这份力量可是说是全部魅魔中的王者，因此非常注意兄弟的安全。

在拥有意识的时刻就被父母告知游矢将成为自己的新娘，因此将游矢视为自己的所有物，对于想要抢走游矢的人从不饶恕，作为失去魅魔体质的代价天赋相当的可怕，也非常的喜欢残酷与杀戮。

深爱着游矢，这份情感随着时间而日益增长，直到成年礼的接近有些偏离。因为成年礼的到来意味着深爱的弟弟将成为自己的伴侣，清楚这点而相当的愉快，因此在得知游矢失踪的时候几乎暴走。

持有的天赋为血脉刀刃，对于生物的杀伤力可怕，他对鲜血的掌控甚至可以轻松的决定一个人的生死，在战场上更是让他成为了未尝一败的战神。

【无底深渊的魔龙·龙型魔鬼·逆鳞】

原本并没有名字，被游矢起名叫做逆鳞。

性格有些暴躁，不过却非常重视游矢，认为游矢是属于自己的【宝物】。

身为龙种有着收集闪亮东西的习惯，但是因为被锁在魔界最为黑暗的无底深渊没有收藏品，因此在发现掉落下来的游矢时马上将他抱住，视为魔神赐予自己的宝物。

身为龙类对宝物的喜欢完全转化为了对游矢的保护和喜爱，除了对游矢以外对任何生物都抱有敌意，不过只要游矢安抚就会放下敌意。

因为很少接触人性格其实很单纯，经常会被游里恶作剧，之后虽然很生气但因为游矢的原因不会对游里动手，只是之后干脆无视了游里。

【关于纯血魅魔】

纯血魔族因为当年的战争而几乎消失殆尽，余下的后人们也渐渐发现自己的血脉在变得稀薄或混杂，因此曾造成相当程度的恐慌，不过之后魔族们很快发现跟纯血的魅魔成为伴侣或发生关系，魅魔族的独特体质将会慢慢将稀少的分支魔族排除，后代的血统会慢慢变纯，对于实力的提升也有着相当的程度，但繁殖相当的困难，魅魔族因此地位高贵，可也因为体质的特殊族人经常出现意外，到游矢这一代的时候，榊族只剩下游里和游矢2位纯血魅魔。

因此对于分家的成员来说保护2位少主是唯一的执着，但因为前代家主死去的命令，对于游里的行为视为成为强者的历练，而作为婚姻【雌性】的游矢采取极端的保护措施，因此3000年来不让其离开魔界，甚至学院半步。

因为即将面临2位少主成年礼的情况而暴露让保护有些散开，因此被游矢跳入了无底深渊，目前在被疯狂的寻找中。

【序章】

他一直都很孤独，因为孤独而愈加的懦弱，又因为懦弱而愈加的孤独。

明明身处残酷的魔界，身处高等的学院，可他却一直是个拖后腿的存在。曾经的同学们早已离开这里，也许已经处于某处的战场，也许做着自己喜欢的事情。

似乎每个人都在前进着，只有他还留在原地。

他因此那样惊恐，愈加的沉闷寡言，也愈加的痛苦。

他没什么出奇的地方，也没有很好的才能，唯一拥有的，大概是【痛苦转移】，这种唯一天赋吧。

无论什么伤害，无论如何的痛苦，全部吞食进自己的身躯，全部转化为自己的苦痛。

简直不像是一个恶魔所拥有的力量，这种自我牺牲的救赎，明明是天使们的教义。

可他一点都不高兴，高等恶魔才拥有的这独一无二的天赋，可他却不像优秀的兄弟有种不惧怕任何敌人的实力，明明同宗同源却连同样独特的天赋也如此弱小。

但是他的能力一无是处，药物与法术的治疗力量早就胜过他那有副作用的治疗能力，所以他哪怕这独一无二的天赋，也不过是吊车尾罢了。

一无是处的上位恶魔，甚至都不如那些没有神智的垃圾。

他的心中总是悲伤着自卑着，一边像小动物般害怕与人接触，一边又渴望拥有朋友，希望自己被需要着。

可人们却只是接近着他那优秀的同胞兄弟，谁都未曾将目光望向他。

简直就像背弃了自己体内深渊的血统，懦弱的不像恶魔的恶魔，自然也理所当然的孤独着。

奇怪的家伙会被孤立，这不是世界的真理吗？

但那懦弱的恶魔却还是躲在屋子的暗处，虽然难过却日复一日的研磨着爪牙。

我想帮上游里的忙····明明我是他的亲人却一点都不能保护他。

他觉得自己实在太懦弱了，无论如何都没法向同伴们一样肆无忌惮的挥舞屠刀，可因此自己是异类这件事情却也不断的在脑中回想，哪怕游里总说这他就这样下去就行了，哪怕游里说他其实有种谁都害怕的力量，可他还是没法认可兄弟的话语。

【榊家的兄弟，一个继承了全部的优秀，一个继承了全部的懦弱】

【游里大人是最优秀的恶魔，他毫无弱点也没有迷茫，对血腥残酷的战场向往无比。】

【游矢大人是最差劲的恶魔，他太过懦弱有太过温柔，害怕着痛苦也讨厌血腥。】

【榊家用秘法将将一切的差劲都放在游矢大人身上，将一切美好的东西都给予了游里大人。】

四处都是那样的话语，他与他一同出生的理由似乎只是为了培养最优秀的战士，因为将那些对魔族来说不需要的东西都抛弃给他的话，游里就永远不会迷茫不会胆颤，会成为他们所希望的最完美的领袖。

谁都不需要我，除了游里。

他被那样的事实折磨着，对于兄弟的爱护日益增长，可他不过只是他的累赘，四周的一切都在那么说着。

所以我消失的话，就可以了····

只要我离开的话，游里也会轻松下去····

终于陷入自我否认中的恶魔，跳下了无底的深渊。

终于，安静了。

他在似乎无止境的下落中安心的露出了笑容。

【1】

黑暗中好像一切的情绪都会放大，比如不该有的燥乱和寂寞。

他不知道自己在这里多久了，只是记得自己失去了很多不该失去的东西，还被夺去自由丢在这里。于是在那最初连自己的看不清的黑暗中愤怒的嚎叫，想要挣脱束缚自己的东西触碰最高处那微弱的光。

他因此掌握了血统中流淌的力量和飞行的能力，却无论如何都挣脱不开。于是他只是日复一日的仰头看着那遥远的光，血在说着要得到某个东西，那份渴望伴随着成长深入骨髓刻入灵魂，但他却没法得到任何东西。

直到那一天，他听到了未曾有过的风的呼声，抬头的时候只看到有个小小的东西从那个他一直触不到的地方下落，好像比这里的一切都要闪亮美丽无比，一瞬间就唤醒了那份压抑下去的渴求。他扇动翅膀飞舞起来，哪怕无法离开这个深渊却还是接住了那个红绿色的东西，柔软的让他想一直拥抱下去。

他觉得那个不知道名字的东西，应该就是血液中一直沸腾着咆哮着所说的宝物。

龙拥抱那沉睡的少年，发出的吼叫既沙哑又幸福。

这是他的宝物，只属于他的。

游矢清醒过来的时候，感觉有什么湿漉漉的东西在舔着自己的脸，明明很粗糙还把他弄的很狼狈，他却觉得对方似乎有着点点的小心翼翼。‘逆鳞，不要舔我了。’他笑着睁开眼睛，看着听话停止动作的红瞳之龙温和的拥抱了他巨大的头颅。

关于逆鳞的存在，其实让他有些感叹。 

游矢是在那深渊的底部遇到了逆鳞的，那个时候龙的名字还不是逆鳞，救下落下的他带着不知名的好意，于是游矢也解开了束缚龙的锁链，借助他的力量离开了那深渊，在那个时候，他向着说着想呆在他身边的龙，起名叫逆鳞签下了契约，榊家便从此多了一个成员。

‘游矢少爷，该去学院了。’‘嗯，我知道了。’和逆鳞亲近些许后，少年恶魔叹了口气换上那已经熟悉到眼烦的制服，离开家族踏上那熟悉的道路思考着这次又会被如何对待。恶魔们总是弱肉强食，无力的他就算是前辈也不会被怎样尊重，毕竟温和和善良对恶魔来说只是不必要的东西，并非书籍所说的美德而是单纯的累赘。

反正当他再次回到无人的图书馆时非常开心的呼出一口气，想沉浸与那历史的色彩顺着之前的古籍再次阅读起来，默默的积累下知识希望自己也可以和早就离开的大家一般作为战士英勇战斗下去，虽然这份心情在漫长的时间中渐渐被失望盖去，在少年心中柔软的地方却还残留着想要变强想要被需要的情感。

‘咔咔。’老旧的门被推开时发出不堪重负的声音，他没有回头继续看着药草的调理，却知道前来的是谁，灵敏的嗅觉和听觉能感觉到血和风沙的气息，他难得非常熟路的开口调侃那走进的青年。‘隼，又受伤了吗？’‘哼···’只能听到熟悉的清冷嗓音发出短暂的声音，随后他没有转头也看到了那个总带着野性气息的友人。因为对方走来抽走了他正翻阅的【药草大全】。‘又是这种没用的东西。’他因为对方语气的不满有些无奈的笑笑搪塞过去，观察起名为隼的羽魔的变化，在注意到对方比起上次见面时还有严重的诅咒和伤痕时更是无奈了。‘隼的身体明明那么特殊，战斗的时候好歹注意一下啊···’他有的时候真的很担心某一天从他人的口中得出这只固执的鸟永远的倒在战场上。伸手划过伤痕的时候隼没有和他争辩，像是有些理亏却还是冷着张脸，在游矢还想再说些什么前被他不耐烦的扯到了身边。‘我知道了啦。’像是看到了那双金瞳中的焦急，他稍微盖下去自己暗藏起的羡慕，用笑容掩盖下去拥抱他发动了能力。

好像和你们一样，去我们该去的

‘呼···’失去痛苦和伤口的身体又回复了曾经的灵活，穿着深色风衣的青年随意的活动双手体会不再受制的感觉明显心情不错，相比之下刚刚还笑着的游矢表情则变得有些勉强。‘······’黑咲隼的心情稍微有些复杂，毕竟榊游矢的痛苦显而易见，偏偏他却非得依靠他的能力才避开那讨厌又漫长的修养，对于渴望战斗的他来说真是非常难受的事情。因此他其实很庆幸与榊游矢的相遇，这具无法接受药剂和法术治疗的身躯只有对方那奇妙的能力可以一瞬间消除他的糟糕状态，大概连少年自己都不知道他对于黑咲隼来说意味着什么。

我是不是该考虑一下那件事情呢······

‘····’被痛苦盖下去往日的观察能力游矢有些疲倦的靠在另一边的书堆中，半睁开的眼睛有些中色彩和情感有些茫然的意味，因此他没有注意黑咲不正常的沉默只是看着对方回复好的样子笑着说这样的就没问题了。

黑咲很快又会去前线吧·····去他渴望了很久却没人愿意让他前往的，与万年吊车尾无疑的战场。红绿色的少年闭上的眼睛中有着委屈和不解的色彩，他明明足够努力却还是不被允许离开这里，甚至1000年开始连本应的授课也停止，他也是这座学院唯一一个可以整天泡在图书馆摄取各种知识自学自立的【异常】。

才不是什么异常呢····我只是被抛弃了吧？

他有些自暴自弃的想着，有些好奇为什么黑咲还没有离开反而一直看着不断颤抖忍受痛苦的他。喂喂，我这样狼狈的样子很可笑吗？他想这么开口掩盖下去自己的彷徨和不知为何的怒气，用尽力气挤开疼痛的蔓延灯了面前面无表情的男人示意他离开却只看到对方挑眉露出的表情反而像被勾起了兴趣。

啊，随便你吧，反正你也和那些家伙一样在嘲笑我吧。他闭上眼睛靠着对方的背想用睡眠掩盖过去这回复的代价，体质原因需要他帮助的隼对于游矢来说是唯一可以证明自己有着价值，还有着用处被需要的标记，因此他假装没能发现对方时有时无的躲避和冷漠的躲避。

‘呼呼····’听到背后的少年发出细微的呼声时他难得避开无法战斗的焦躁心情平静下去享受这安静。金瞳的猛禽没发现自己的气息变得温和很多只是扭头看了眼似乎因为疲倦露出不设防表情的游矢心情复杂。

榊游矢有着不可思议的力量，他始终这么认为着，不仅仅因为那可以治疗全部的力量也因为每次站在他身边都觉得自己变得奇怪，他讨厌这种不受控制的感觉但在对方是榊游矢的时候没法狠下心来，明明他非常的讨厌身后这人的面容相同的兄弟。‘游矢···？’因为想起之前家族长辈的话语他再次回头看了眼红绿色少年柔和的侧脸，他是个奇怪的恶魔不是吗？他觉得对方该是和他们战斗的天使那一方的人，那些家伙们就带着这种温和的气息和平静感，却比起游矢冰冷很多大概是因为身为战士吧？他思考着那些有的没的想到如果游矢是天使那方的人那他们就是敌人将要刀剑相向，但他比他强大，他可以抓住他，然后····

他晃晃脑袋把荒唐的想法去除，却打算对着少年说出思考很久的那件事情。‘游矢，’和我···但在话语没能说出的时刻门的响声传来，他看到那开启门的人露出讨厌的笑容觉得好心情都比破坏，却顾忌身后的少年愤愤的收敛动作只是紧盯着慢慢走来的紫色少年--榊游矢的同胞兄弟，榊游里。‘果然在这里啊。’游里慢条斯理的说着，目光没有变化只是看着他背后的游矢，走来时加快脚步，直接忽视了面色难看的隼。‘我亲爱的游矢没有在家，让我担心了很久呢。’虽然如此说着他的表情却毫无变化依旧带着调笑的意味，像在说恶劣的笑话而不是在关心游矢。有的时候隼会觉得很怪异，相同的面容居然会随着不同的表情发出不同的气质，完美的恶魔游里和失败的恶魔游矢，让他选择的话为同伴的话他还是比较喜欢游矢，游里的性格哪怕身为一同征战的人也让他无法习惯。‘好了~回去吧~。’熟练的伸手将游矢抱起来，直到那个时候游里的目光才像是无意一般看向隼，紫色的瞳孔中翻滚着纯粹的恶意和残酷。

‘离我的游矢远一点哦。’‘······’最后离开房间的时刻游里示威性质的在他面前亲吻游矢，相同的面容以及嗓音重叠的一切却只会让人觉得他们的气质很搭，像是互补一般不可拆开，想必游里正是如此想着，将游矢视为自己的东西。

‘哼····’他想起离开时紫色少年的眼神，黑色的青年勾起一个像选择猎物的表情，将原本游矢看到书放在一旁的桌子上打算离开这里，金瞳如同在战场上之时燃烧起来。

‘那些家伙的提议，看来似乎不错。’把榊游矢抢来吧，家族的长辈们曾如此对他说着，带着些他无法理解的热切，那也是他最初会去见游矢的原因。

不过现在，他想要得到那个东西的心情，却是出于自己的本心的。

‘游矢····’曾有很多人如此想着，最终介入了这场为那恶魔的漩涡。

【2】

作为一个恶魔的话，是不是非要残酷冰冷才行呢？  
他觉得大概冰冷不是必要的，因为他重要的兄弟游里就不算冰冷，只是残酷而已。  
“游矢，醒了?”清醒过来时他听到兄弟熟悉的嗓音从身边传来，迷迷糊糊间被亲吻额头时才清醒过来，游里看着游矢总算反应过来变得发红的脸恶趣味的笑笑，从床边起身示意使魔们倒茶送来早餐，完全忽视了现在这个时间游矢要迟到了的事实。“游里……你什么时候回来的?”游矢扫了眼兄弟的背影，勉强笑笑问道，因为想起来忘记去接游里的事情显得有点尴尬，虽然游里似乎不甚在意的样子，因为与他不同才从战场归来的兄弟似乎心情很不错，递过杯子时还用尾巴绕到他背后轻轻的蹭了蹭游矢的背，看到兄弟受到惊吓的样子笑的简直掩盖不住，让游矢也愤愤的想用尾巴偷袭结果却被抓住，只能可怜兮兮的求饶。  
“游矢不乖哦。”居然想反抗了啊，我的游矢……游里低头不让对面因为被抓住尾巴瘫在床上望着自己的游矢注意到表情，再抬头的时候恶趣味的抽紧拉着对方尾巴的手，因为听到少年发出的如同幼兽一般的短暂悲鸣紫瞳更为深沉下去。  
“游矢和黑咲关系很好吗？昨天把你带回来的时候看到你们在一起呢～”慢悠悠的说着，似乎不是质问，不过只要游矢说出的话不和自己的心意，刚从战场回来火气还挺大的游里觉得自己说不定等不到过段时间的成年礼直接把他办了……毕竟他期待这一天已经很久了只是和父母的约定才勉强忍住罢了。  
“我和隼，是朋友啊……哈，松手，游里……”因为加重的力量最后叫他名字的声音有些哭腔，不过在注意到游矢叫那个家伙是名字后紫色少年在放手前还很恶意的加重了揉捏尾巴的力度，看到游矢一脸生无可恋瘫在床上才不情愿的松手把不算太烫的早茶递了过去。“果然游矢很可爱啊～”“你在夸自己吗……”抬头时红绿色的恶魔吐槽道，看着兄弟一模一样细节却不同的脸在内心嘟囔着为什么我不可以上战场，晃晃尾巴确定没被游里又做什么恶作剧，看了眼时间后他就放弃了去学院的打算。  
为什么都中午了还没来叫我啊，因为游里吗?!  
不过游矢并不讨厌自己的兄弟，不如说他很重视游里，如同游里重视他一般。“这次你能呆多久?”他们一起出生一起长大，虽然在入学后差距就不断拉开甚至游里已经是战场之上的指挥官，他却还是被迫留在学院的吊车尾，兄弟的感情一直很好，虽然偶尔游矢会惆怅现在的游里不像以前一样黏他了。“2个月吧？”轻松的说着还不算短的假期，他揉揉兄弟红绿色蓬松的头发，手触碰到弯角时微笑磨蹭着像要把他不甚明显的角磨亮。“吼吼!”窗外传来逆鳞相当有精神的吼叫，看着窗户外巨大的红色竖瞳敌意十足的看着游里，游矢一瞬间就觉得四周变的冰冷起来。“游矢～”游里亲近的叫着他的名字，还保持着抚摸他角和头发的样子没动只是让少年恶魔看着自己的紫眸。“那只龙是怎么回事？随便捡东西回来我会生气的哦～”他不喜欢那里龙的眼神，因为龙望着他重要的游矢的眼神和他一样，如同看着自己重要的宝物一般。  
可游矢是他的，他绝对不会让步。  
“哎……游里，逆鳞。”虽然很快解释之后他离开房间安慰了一早上本来想来把游矢舔醒却被拦住刚刚脱离束缚火气超大的逆鳞，但一回头看到游里浑身黑气的样子游矢就觉得自己得做好被恶整的准备。  
所以游里明明喜欢蛇为什么不喜欢龙啊！  
完全没认知出游里生气原因的游矢，非常忧郁的看着拿出女装笑的和花一样的兄弟靠近，有些自暴自弃的接受【惩罚】。  
幸好今天不在学院……  
但是少年不知道暗地里面的探子们喷了一地的血。

【游矢很受欢迎，但是自己什么都不知道【茶】尾巴敏感点的设定请参照各种游戏……不是我的锅】

【3】

他是我的所有物。

从未怀疑过这话语的可信度，紫色少年姿态的恶魔对着兄弟一直怀抱着诚实的爱欲。

对恶魔来说这可不是坏事，欲望和珍视是相同的东西都是不需要掩盖的，就像他会在他人面前对游矢做着小小的恶作剧，也会在他睡着时理直气壮地施下睡眠的魔术，抱着对方眯起眼睛笑起来。

榊游矢是榊游里的所有物，这是他在出生的一刻被告知的事情。‘游矢会成为你的新娘。’死去的亲人留下了那样的话语，身边的仆人重复着同样的话语，那个时候看着在身边望着自己，与自己有着同样面容的兄弟时，他笑着与展开双臂的对方拥抱，顺从父母的期望发誓会永远保护他。

他比谁都爱着自己的兄弟，比谁都爱着名为榊游矢的恶魔，无论他是如何的存在，无论他是否被他人窥视厌弃，甚至对方是个奇异的恶魔，这都无所谓。

‘游矢，只要再等等····’他望着在自己怀里因为沉睡魔术睡的安宁的少年，笑笑张开翅膀盖住了拥抱的彼此。望着那少年的紫眸只闪过深沉的欣喜。

距离2人的成年礼，还有1年又10月零22天。

游里总是很忙的样子。

早晨在短暂的早安吻后结束，游矢看着在橙发的半魔迎接下离开家的紫色背影，对照镜子整理自己的服饰也准备前往学院。毕竟今天收到了教授的消息，说着有几个特殊伤员需要他的帮助。

‘说起来为什么，明明我是恶魔却负责治疗啊。’有点不满的嘟囔却没有拒绝的意思，能派上用处他很高兴，虽然每次医疗的代价就是自己的痛苦，但是无法走上战场的自己，至少还是希望能够帮上那前往那里的大家的忙的。

因此推开那男人办公室的房门时，恶魔少年摇晃着尾巴笑起来似乎很高兴。‘我来了，教授。’睁开眼睛观察房间寻找着叫自己前来的原因，却因为看到有些熟悉的存在惊讶的挑眉。‘哟，游矢~’‘····’走在沙发上抱着甜点吃的非常开心的淡蓝色发男孩看到他进来后扬起手，无视一旁不说话的教授站起身迎了上去。‘素良。’被抱住的时候才像反应过来一样瞪大眼睛，忽视面前的人嬉笑着想要用甜点在他脸上画花认真问着，明明孩子姿态的对方才是长辈。

紫云院素良，活跃在人间界的恶魔，虽然是和教授同一时期的恶魔前辈却还是有着人类孩童一般的性格，喜爱恶作剧和迷恋甜蜜，大概是与人类相处留下的后遗症吧？游矢不算太了解对方在人间界的事情，和素良的相识是在很久以前，失去父母作为榊家的继承人前往上层聚会时，被这孩子似的前辈拉着在无尽的暗夜肆意玩闹了很久，他们因此成为了朋友。‘这次要拜托游矢一点事情呢~毕竟要医疗的那个家伙是我的部下~’咬着新撕开的糖果咔织作响，将双手放在脑后一副轻松的样子，在游矢露出疑惑的样子时摇头，咬碎糖果的瞬间用尾巴从裂开的空间中拖出一个人类的男人。

‘这家伙是罗杰，症状是诅咒，拜托你了哦游矢。’其实不算太严重的症状。游矢走上前时看着那个眉头紧闭的男人眨眨眼睛，将手放在他胸口，短暂的闭眼睁开时已经松开了手，脸色因为蔓延上来的痛楚有些发白。‘啊，辛苦了。这家伙毕竟是人类用我的法术药效太猛会出事，果然游矢最棒了！’一点没有前辈样子的黏上来，身上永远带着糖果和奶油的味道的恶魔单从人形状态还要比他矮小些，拉着少年手臂的样子更像撒娇的孩子。

看着男人有点迷茫的睁开眼睛时他回头笑了笑，在对方愣神的时候回头和素良说着话，却看到对方虽然有些不舍却还是走到坐起身的男人身边，有点低气压的扯着男人离开了这里。‘游矢，过段时间再见吧。’素良看来有点忙啊，他感叹道回头看向坐在桌子前面无表情的男人，有点抱歉似的挠挠头像个认错的孩子，毕竟是被教授叫来却被素良转移了注意力晾着对方一段时间。‘没事，走吧。’站起身移动时男人走过来摸摸他的头，随后拿着资料推开门，用眼神示意他跟随脚步离开这里前往医疗区。虽然从前段时间带路的任务交给了教授的儿子，游矢看着对方前进的道路有些了然的挑眉，乖巧的跟随男人的步伐移动。

看来这次的任务···稍稍有些麻烦啊，他歪着头想着，细长的尾巴晃悠着，触及到腰间时让几个牙齿状的挂链相撞发出细微的声音，在他发觉有些长的尾巴经过窄小的过道时会被树枝划到时和往常一样缠绕上自己的腰隐藏在衣服下。

经过校园移动的时候游矢注意到学生们投来的诧异眼神觉得有些好笑，大概是因为现在的教授总是待在办公室不怎么和他入学那阵子经常出现他们才这么惊讶吧？想着乱七八糟的事情时时间过去，走到有些陌生的建筑前撞上了停下脚步的教授，本想道歉却被对方的尾巴缠住推到前面，尾尖推开门的一刻游矢闻到了有些浓郁的血腥味。

啊啊，会超痛的吧···他苦笑却没有拒绝，反而毫无犹豫的踏入房间中。

谁让这是····【榊游矢】唯一可以做到的事情呢？

‘好了，开始工作吧。’他向着形态各异的同胞们露出大大的笑容。没有看到身后在他工作起来的时候男人隐蔽露出的满意表情。

少年不曾知道自己调配的药物和熟练的运用各种药物的动作有着怎样的难度。‘游矢，不愧是····’他没有说出的话语被门扉隔断，男人看了眼手中的资料在难得的轻笑间展开火焰烧毁，那资料中记载着关于少年的真实实力。

‘天界的家伙们也开始不老实了啊，果然还得加强警备·····’赤马零王眯起眼睛离开这里，在他离去后这栋建筑被黑色的魔气包围，暗处不知隐藏着多少守卫，一切的一样却是为了那少年的安危。

少年其实没有被认知的那般不堪。

天界和魔界的战争究竟持续了多久，大概只有最初代的那些大人们才清楚吧？

游斗看着面前镜子中的自己，沉着脸整理制服的衣领思考着任务的到来。

身为新人的他和兄弟被派遣到魔界前线，虽然说是出于对其实力的自信，但他觉得大概也有让他把心思沉入战斗中的意思吧？因为在整理羽翼的时刻，他看着随着自己扇动翅膀的动作飘落的些许灰色羽毛，同样灰色的眼睛有些阴沉。‘神明啊，只要足够强大，就不会迷茫了吗？’名为游斗的天使扬起头看着耀眼的太阳，似乎因为那光芒过于刺眼而眯起眼睛，捂住心脏面无表情，带着些隐藏起的迷茫。他清楚现在在心脏蔓延开的惶恐和某种陌生的情感不该属于光荣的天界战士，他应该前往天界池将思绪净化，这样就可以摆脱失去同伴而产生的悲伤和苦恼，能再次为了神明大人身负光辉战斗，不需要被温柔的前辈们担忧。

‘神明大人啊，请宽恕我吧。’他似乎有些悲伤，但那些情绪却随着外界细微的声音很快消失，原因是推门进来的与他面容相似的黄蓝发少年。‘游斗！走了啊。’似乎等的不耐烦了，少年催促的时候也不好好的站着反而四处动弹，像是对什么都好奇一样的左动右看，蓝色的眼睛和兄弟的成熟不同带着属于年轻人的活力看上去精气十足。‘嗯，我知道了。’隐蔽的把散落的几根灰色羽毛去除，他浅笑着在兄弟的催促下拿起自己白色的长枪武器离开房间，推门而出的时候又如同过去一般沉稳可靠。但无论是他还是高兴的嚷嚷着魔界不知道什么样子的兄弟，都没有注意到少年天使代表其心灵的武器上黑气时隐时现，渐渐划出怪异的纹路。

‘游斗，这次用战绩来比赛吧！我可一定是胜者！’游吾对着面前与自己并肩的少年挥舞拳头很有朝气，看着与自己一样面容的少年没什么精神的样子有些不满，偷偷的放慢脚步从背后突袭的给他一拳却被轻松的接住甩出去，但是在空中张开翅膀控制自己的飞行轨迹下来的时候他看了眼恢复些精神的兄弟，笑了笑露出有点尖的虎牙。‘这不是很精神吗。’‘你啊···’游斗有些无奈的看着面前大大咧咧笑着的少年，对于对方这种笨拙的安慰方式相当无奈，但看在他确实担心着自己的份上心情好了些，虽然还是没能脱离那阴影却恢复了精神与他拳对拳约定了战绩比拼。‘嘻嘻，’挠挠自己翘起的黄色发梢，游吾收回翅膀奔跑起来不再理会身后的兄弟，向着走在前方的大部队挥着手大声叫着，看着他的样子不像前往战场倒像去玩耍，明明和他一起经历了那样的惨剧似乎毫无阴影。

真是羡慕你啊，游吾。游斗扫了眼已经看不到的影子，回头向着送行的前辈敬礼有礼貌的鞠躬，踏入传送门的时刻脸色有些漂浮不定，握住武器的手收紧却没有放开的意思。他不喜欢别离，偏偏战场之上离别是如此的多，那份悲伤让他有些混乱，却没有动摇最根本的那颗心。

‘只要变得强大的话，就不会失去了。’同伴为了守护自己倒下的画面，他再也不想看到。但振作起来的少年，却没有注意到代表自己本心的白色长枪上有些细微的灰气蔓延。

‘游斗那家伙，就是在意太多了啊。’虽然没回头，但是借着兄弟间的联系也能明白对方的动摇，一副没办法的样子叹气的游吾，骑上坐骑举起骑士枪冲锋的时候却没有丝毫犹豫。‘管好自己重要的东西，不就足够了吗~哈哈！’黄蓝色的少年兴奋的冲往战场，大笑着贯穿面前的恶魔士兵。

并无心思翻阅那些记载资料的书籍的他，没有发现自己的思绪与天界的信条有些相左。

【4】

游里的样子有些奇怪。

虽然紫色的兄弟总是很忙，他们的关系也很亲近，但这亲近并非依赖，游里很强，就算是和前辈们比较也是强大的战士。他和他不同，游里强大却绝对不会迷茫，这一贯让他很骄傲和心酸，所以才会觉得怪异的地方。

‘游里···’到底怎么了。有些困惑的眨着眼睛看着面前面容相同的紫色少年，游矢本想发问但话语在说出前被堵住，往日早安的亲吻礼时间夸张的漫长，虽然因为体质问题不会像书上的记载一样觉得缺氧感到难受，但是面前的兄弟眼眸中那如同燃烧一般的情感他却看的很清楚。‘游里？’他在分开的时候小心翼翼的问着默默擦拭嘴角的少年，明明清楚游里是个纯粹的恶魔，苦恼和恐慌犹豫都与他无缘，却还是因为他与往日不同的样子有些担忧。‘没事，游矢。’对他笑了笑进行一个短暂的拥抱，尾巴亲近的蹭去看着兄弟的样子觉得有趣，游里承认心中有些奇怪的不安，原因的来源不清楚他却知道大概和游矢有关。

‘游矢只要一直这样就足够了。’游矢永远显得这么奇特，他喜欢这样，因为他的游矢是如此的独一无二。‘是吗？我知道了。’少年看着他笑起来，没有露出牙只是一个温暖的幅度，游里其实不算喜欢微笑的样子，因为在那战场之上敌人的笑容不会带来好事，同伴的笑容也不见得带着友好的意思，所以他喜欢的只是游矢的笑容，也想要看着他一直这么笑下去。

‘那么我走了，丹尼斯那家伙还在催促呢。’有些不满的想起等在门口的半魔下属，游里离开的一刻回头向游矢晃手，心里对马上假期要结束有些微妙的不满却还是毫不犹豫的离开。

‘嗯，早点回来，游里。’我也得出门了呢，红绿色发的少年挥手再见的一刻看着快要从视线消失的紫色影子微笑，注意到对方一路走过他人都对其投下崇拜敬仰的时候，低下头稍微有些情绪低落。‘游里很棒呢，和我不同。’但是他马上抬头掩盖掉那些情感，说着今天也要加油也走出家门前往熟悉过去的一切。

这就是榊游矢的生活，在家和学院间交错循环，偶有偏差也会很快调整，直到最后他似乎都没有办法离开那个校园。

‘我得更努力才行呢~’走入学院的一刻他露出异常灿烂的笑容，装作看不到暗处那些投来怪异目光的学生们，在和教授打完招呼后就钻进了图书馆。走进那个散发着古旧气息的地方时他呼出口气，在上一次自己翻阅过的书架底下拿出书本，难得有些懒散意味的趴在了堆积起的书如同座椅的地方，测过身翻阅书籍的时候伸出细长的尾巴顺着书架一寸寸抚摸过去寻找着其他的书籍，凭借尾巴的敏感度可以很清楚的感觉到印在书皮上的文字代表什么，这也算是他一贯偷懒的寻找方式。

‘····’这个地方总是很安静，明明有着记载了各种知识，甚至有着其他世界的故事的古籍，学院的大家也不会感兴趣，结束了一天的课程后就会去竞技场或者体育馆磨练实战技巧，毕竟只有理论知识什么用都没有，单从这点而言，游矢对于教授那一次找到自己说作为用血统力量代价，这个地方从此划为他的地盘的感觉，其实不如后面一条有吸引力。

给他材料允许调配药剂和实验炼金术。

和大家不同他每天有着大把时间，就算材料有限，能够看到自己所得到的知识变成有用的东西，对于他来说是件幸福的事情，虽然恶魔说幸福挺奇怪的。

‘咔咔··’‘隼啊，好久不见。’对着走进来的青年微笑，虽然没有从书堆上起来也没有抬起头，他刚刚靠近的时候他也能闻到那些血腥味，有隼的还有其他生物的，轻易的就让他猜出了对方这段时间去了哪里。‘隼你难得的假期还要去荒野，就近些去竞技场如何，我还能在你每次打完之后负责后勤。’没有从学院毕业的话禁止前往荒野和外界，所以他只能堵着气看着面前明明有着出去时光却完全不懂享受的战斗狂，虽然在和那双金瞳对视之后每次投降的都是他，但是就这么聊天被压制的肯定是不喜欢说话的隼。‘快点，’不耐的被打断的时候隼的样子显得有些奇怪，比一般的时候更暴躁似的，甚至懒得等他起来直接压制过来，用那鸟兽一般的锐利眼睛盯着面前的少年恶魔。‘知道了啦，’隼有着非常漂亮的眼睛啊，每次看到他总是那么想着，但结束调笑的时候他还是伸手拉住对方的领结让他靠近些处在起作用的范围，虽然从姿势来说大概完全被盖住了有些小糟糕，不过在场的2个人都不会在意这点。‘呜呜···’这次的痛楚感比以前还要清楚且强烈，让他一时没有忍住发出了野兽幼崽似的悲鸣，不过面前的家伙是个不会注意这点的人，稍微暴露自己的脆弱好像也没什么。‘说起来，我和隼是怎么认识的呢？’为了让自己忘记那些痛苦他对着正居高临下看着自己的青年微笑，等着他从面前离开打算转头睡一会，这个地方除了隼一般没人会来，现在这位冷漠的好友就在这里，他就那么休息一下作为帮对方治疗的回报，隼会等到他醒来的一刻再离开，这个家伙虽然冷漠偶尔还很暴躁，某些方面却挺温柔的。‘····’不过阴影等待许久都没有消失，他有点困惑的睁开眼睛却看到那双金瞳相当平淡却固执的望着自己，在看到他睁开眼睛时还挑眉似乎挺惊讶。罩住他的手臂收紧些变成了2个人一起躺在书堆上的状态。‘你给我休息。’恐怕是看出了他这次积累的伤痛稍微有点多了吧，这种笨拙的关心方式让他觉得有些好笑，不过还是很听话的闭上眼睛打算正式的睡会，完全不明白为何会对对方抱有这种程度的信任和依赖。

‘·····’他看着面前气场渐渐变得更加柔和下来的游矢，金瞳稍微柔和了些，又因为对方提起初遇的时候有些隐蔽的阴沉起来。‘你记忆中的初遇，和我大概不同吧。’难得的多话了一些，但是他在说完这句之后就不再说话，只是收紧手臂把对方罩在自己的保护范围，虽然有想过要不要张开翅膀盖住，但是因为现在的姿势那样太不方便而放弃了，只是抽动尾巴缠住了他的腰，随后自己也闭上眼睛短暂的休息一会打算缓解下因为奋战多日积累的精神疲倦。

这种身体真是麻烦，他很不满的想着。

隼和游矢的初遇，非常的不愉快。不愉快的原因并不是游矢，那刻的他还不曾了解自己体质的特殊，明明渴望战斗却还算听从前辈的话语，身为少见羽魔的被叫上去进行讲解的时候也没什么不满

，可惜那简直是他活到现在最绝望的一次【战斗】了。

被割开皮抽出骨头，被插入小刀的痛苦他都可以忍受，但那之后因为无法接受治疗时感觉血液从身体中慢慢流失而带来的苦痛和绝望，以及奋勇而出的不甘，直到现在也刻在灵魂之上清晰无比的浮现在脑海。

死在教学事故上，可真是一个最可笑的死法了。

不过在那个时候游矢出现了，比他要早入学本该叫做前辈早就结束修习的游矢被学院的支配者教授牵着来到那个教室，那一刻他的视线模糊带着无法认识的对四周的无法捕捉，被游矢抓住的时候还下意识的想要反抗却早就没有了力气，但下一刻他本以为又是无用功的举动却带来了温暖，‘安心，马上你就没事了。’耳朵捕捉到安慰似的话语，下一刻视觉恢复的时候看到红绿色的发丝从面前飘过，那个救助他的人被面容相同的紫色少年拥抱，那个紫色的家伙在他坐起身环顾四周时则露出想要杀死他的表情。

事后他从教授的口中知道了少年的名字，再然后被家族的长辈怂恿着接近他，他就怀着那样有些莫名的心情靠近了他。

那，大概就是少年口中的初遇。

‘我欠你一条命。’他低沉的说着把他拥抱的更紧了。

这个地方的天空真是惹人讨厌。

有些不满的皱起眉，他加速转弯的时候却依旧相当灵活甚至轻快，完全看不出有抱怨的地方反而像很喜欢这个地方。

‘喂喂，游斗！’拉长声音向着不远处同样战斗的兄弟说话，看到对方用长枪把面前的敌人拍开后仰头已示听到的时候裂开嘴笑了起来，再次启动自己的座驾握紧枪向着更加深入敌营的地方前进，仗着自己的机动力完全不在乎会不会危险。‘我可一定会是胜者！’已经有些飘远的声音带着高昂的性质和自信让游斗不由摇摇头有些无奈。却还是也加快脚步追了上去。

‘别让人担心啊，游吾。’低下头的时候游斗的表情有些复杂，比起担忧的意味更多的是无奈的气息。

灰色眼眸的温柔天使谁都不想失去，这当然包括他重要的兄弟。

‘下次还是让他稍微注意些吧。’因为对面阵营的高端战力在其他地方被同伴牵制才让他们有机会突入敌阵，可这不意味绝对安全，至少他可以从前几天那些倒下士兵的眼神中捕捉到了让他不安的信息。‘还是让游吾注意些吧。’他打定注意加快脚步向着兄弟的方向前进想要把他撤回来，到那建筑的后方却看到与自己兄弟对持的恶魔有着让他觉得惊异的面容。

‘就是你们这2个家伙吧。害的我的假期取消了。’游里很不满的挑眉杀气腾腾的看着面前的双子天使，注意到那与自己和游矢相似的面容后更是火大了。抽出在熟练武器送去修理的时刻代替的长剑，他的尾巴在地上划出一道深深的刮痕后冲向了2个警惕的天使。

‘你们，无法饶恕啊。’他露出一个残酷的微笑。

【5】

‘最近的大家是不是血气方刚过头了呢·····’为什么最近治疗名单长了一倍啊。有些疲倦的走在回去的路上抱怨着，游矢这个时候倒是很庆幸自己的评价很糟没什么恶魔来找麻烦，这种浑身酸痛的感觉让他只想回去好好睡一觉或者跑个澡，其他事情一概不想管。

但是在比起其他恶魔更敏感的嗅觉捕捉到附近传来的细微血腥味时，众所周知的古怪恶魔叹口气似乎还挺愉快的踏入草丛窜入了小道。

因为自卑而希望被认可的心，确实影响了些他的行动方式。

不过，这又不是坏事。

游斗睁开眼睛的时候看到的是有细微火光的山洞石壁，‘游吾，咳咳。’比起自己更加担心兄弟的安危，游斗猛地起身却触到伤处，但在天使捂住胸口有些痛苦时却发现自己身上的伤远比知道的少了很多，那个恶魔留下的致命伤和麻烦的诅咒应该让他现在连动动手指都做不到才对，他一向对时间很敏感清楚并没有过去多久。

到底怎么回事····

他因为这奇怪的事情眉头紧皱，环视四周却看到了躺在另外一边岩石上似乎因为伤势比他稍轻一些似乎状态不错睡的很香的兄弟时，温和的天使才松了口气开始考虑点起着火堆为他们处理伤口的是什么人。‘也许我应该····’他摸了摸下巴，重新躺在那块岩石上，直到耳朵捕捉到外面传来的细微声音才闭上眼睛假装仍在熟睡。

虽然这种行为不太好，不过游斗在心里说这也是为了确定救助者的身份，安慰自己在脚步声朝着游吾移动时悄悄的睁开眼睛眯成一条缝。

‘？！’恶魔？为什么恶魔会····游斗有些发愣，虽然还是保持着眯起眼睛装睡的样子但是看着那个晃悠尾巴的身影超级明显的恶魔翅膀和感觉觉得不可思议，毕竟魔界天界的战斗持续太久，对于太多恶魔来说天使是不共戴天的敌人，他也从来没想过会被一个恶魔帮助。

而且·····看着游吾被那个有着奇怪的红绿色头发看不清脸的恶魔拿着毛巾细细的擦着灰尘检查伤口时一副享受的笨蛋样子，游斗就觉得有种无名火让他很想把这个一贯心大的兄弟扯起来揍一顿，不过他还是在那个恶魔处理完游吾身上的灰尘转过身时装作一副昏迷的样子，只是在对方伸出手抚摸额头似乎在查看他的伤口时悄悄观察着他。

‘·····’这个恶魔有和他还有游吾相似的脸，理所当然的，和那个打伤他的紫色恶魔有很相似的脸，这种短时间见到自己好几个风格的样子真的是让他不由无语的思考自己其实是大众脸吗？

但是游斗不明白为什么这个恶魔会救他们，而且在用毛巾擦着他脸时的动作温和而熟练，甚至脸上还一直挂着细微的温和笑容，那样子与他所知道的恶魔一定也不像，笑容带着的味道更像他所熟悉仰慕的天使前辈，太过温和灿烂不该在这里连空气都带着血腥暗淡无光的地方。‘你们真是受了很重的伤啊····’在他思考时恶魔说话了，温和的语气和外表一致，似乎只是自言自语没有察觉到这次特殊的医治者正看着他，只是按照步奏移开那已经有些脏的毛巾转而用手重新把他的衣服整理好，从始至终眼神平淡，只是在看到他的脸时挑起眉好像有些苦恼，样子可爱的都不像他该打扮的敌人而像往日追在身后的后辈们。

该死他果然被魔界的奇怪气息影响了。

但是之后的事情才更让他觉得失去了思考能力，意识反应过来时只觉得那张有些挨近的脸，还以为对方发现了什么有些紧张，毕竟刚刚对游吾也有同样的动作于是他还是继续伪装同时压住心跳不让其发现，却被像安慰一样的贴着额头，‘很快就好了。’他听到恶魔嘟囔着，下一刻他感觉有什么东西透入身体，再然后，还未痊愈的伤口带来的痛楚消失，重新充满力量的身躯让他诧异，却只看到那个恶魔一下子疲倦的样子，离开他的身旁靠在火堆边上，似乎很痛苦的样子颤抖身躯却不发出声音，这种对伤员的温柔更是让他瞪大眼睛，看着那恶魔在火堆旁颤抖扭动身躯，和他相似却柔和很多的脸上因为痛楚或是其他原因有些泛红，张开嘴巴的时候他还看到对方有2颗可爱的虎牙。

他明明只是个恶魔，为什么会做出这样的事情。

夺走他人的苦痛伤病给予自身，这不就像，这不就是······

圣人一般的做法吗······

等到恶魔离开的时候他都没有发出声音，和另外一边的游吾一样似乎还在昏睡着，2个天使却在脚步声渐渐离开时一样坐起身，看着兄弟的目光有着同样的东西有有些不同的东西。

‘那家伙，好可爱啊~’‘游吾！’看着傻笑的兄弟他难得有些情绪暴躁的，似乎因为这个恶魔和自己认知以及见过的不同有些混乱，站起身时才庆幸大概是魔界的某些常识对方没有擦拭他们的翅膀所以没有发现天使的身份，不过这点却突然让他觉得有些不开心，虽然少年很快摇头赶走情绪沉着脸不知道在想什么，完全没有发现背后的兄弟吹着口哨跟着他时，看到包扎用的绷带似乎想到什么拿起它用魔力刻下什么才一脸高兴的跟上他的脚步。

‘不知道他叫什么名字啊~’游吾觉得自己挺喜欢那个恶魔的。

‘那2个家伙，跑到哪里去了呢·····’游里回去宅子的时候觉得非常的不爽，回到和游矢的房间时看着那已经疲倦睡去的兄弟温柔的靠过去给了他一个深吻，在游矢迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛懒散的和他打招呼时弯起嘴角觉得郁闷一扫而空。

果然我家的游矢最可爱了~

但是好心情被对方身上一些微妙的味道所影响，游里皱着眉头把游矢翻了个身，仔仔细细确定为何游矢身上有那2个天使的味道，但是在发现只是细微的一丝，连自己身上的都不算时，他才摸摸下巴想大概是自己把味道蹭到游矢身上了吧。‘怎么能带着那样肮脏的气息。’说话他的时候他笑着看上去挺高兴的，用公主抱的形式把睁开眼睛一脸茫然的兄弟抱出房间，推开浴室门的时候紫色恶魔低头朝着红绿色的恶魔笑。

‘我们一起洗吧游矢，刚刚把脏东西蹭到你身上了。’‘？··哦。’游矢对游里似乎有些亢奋的样子不算太了解，困倦的打着哈欠靠在浴缸壁上想继续睡觉，想着反正自己只是蹭上一点冲下就行了又闭上了眼睛。

啊要不是又救了那个伤的超重的家伙我怎么会这么难受啊。

恶魔在心里抱怨自己的善心带来的麻烦，完全不知道有另外一个大麻烦。

‘还等忍··2年··太过分了就不好结束了····’游里一脸纠结的嘟囔的话他不是很明白，于是游矢打了个哈欠给了游里一个晚安吻又睡了过去。

【6】

一个糟糕的噩梦。  
游斗从梦境中挣脱的时候警惕的观察四周，在看到黄发的兄弟依然没心没肺睡的正香时松了口气，将因为激动展开的羽翼收了回来。  
毕竟他们正身处敌人的领地，本来就睡眠很浅的游斗实在没法像游吾一样毫无顾忌。“哎，得尽快与大家汇合。”侧耳倾听外面的动静，确定没问题时游斗低头按着自己的太阳穴，睡眠不足和紧张引发的头疼让他有些难受，脸色相当差。  
说起来这段时间他睡得最安稳的反而是那天……想到那个微笑的恶魔神色复杂，少年天使摇摇头拿着剑鞘毫不留情的打在还睡着的兄弟脑袋上，在兄弟发出惨叫坐起时退到一边满脸正经。“走了，游吾。”“切，又用这种方式。”游吾嘟起嘴一副不高兴的样子，起身的动作却干脆利落，他一如往常挂着大大咧咧的笑容，却张开翅膀难得主动清理着身上的灰尘。  
【不知道那个恶魔看到没有呢～】和兄弟一样想到了那个救助他们的恶魔，游吾想到的却是不同的东西，他甚至舔了舔嘴角眯起眼睛，“怎么了？”在游斗投来疑问的目光时回以相当灿烂的笑容。“没事啦，快点走吧。”天使兄弟们在想什么，对于恶魔们都是不了解的事情。  
“啊啊，为什么这么忙啊。”游矢难得一副抱怨样子，却依旧没有停下脚步，忙忙碌碌的往返与手术台和炼药室。“今天逆鳞的散步又被冲掉回去它会闹脾气啊……”在终于处理完源源不断送来的伤患时游矢整个摊在桌子上，既有因为太累的原因也有能力反还的痛苦，全部积累这么一起涌来让他感觉连控制尾巴的力量都没有了。“辛苦了，游矢桑。”给他递来杯子的人类笑着说着，一边还贴心的用小魔法创造微风给面前虚弱的恶魔散热，明明是个人类他对四周的一切好像都毫无恐惧感。“啊，未知夫，谢谢。”看着面前温和的人类青年笑起来，回复一些体力后游矢深吸一口气，默念回神咒接过杯子，在喝下去时发现是牛奶很高兴的眯起眼睛。“人间界的东西很美味啊，未知夫的料理也很好吃。”“嘛，本来是来帮忙的结果我却没什么用啊，也就给你们准备些吃的了。”一副抱歉的样子摸着自己的头，笑起来更像个邻家男孩的未知夫是因为最近的状况从人间界过来帮忙的药剂师。不过这个还算有名的年轻人过来之后发现实在没什么能用上他的，也就打打杂了。  
“没有的事情，杂务很麻烦原来都没什么人专职做所以未知夫的帮助相当有用的。”挥舞手示意他别那么低落，游矢那副鼓舞的样子让未知夫有些诧异，青年想起这些日子看到的事情，摸了摸鼻子嘴角上扬。“游矢桑真是一个不可思议的恶魔啊。”要不是亲眼所见，他也不会相信有这样的恶魔啊。  
“是吗？”对自己的所作所为其实没什么清楚的认知，很快喝掉杯里牛奶的恶魔孩子气的伸出舌头舔掉嘴边的一圈泡沫，随后又风风火火的赶去手术室治疗新来的伤患，未知夫看着那个影子小小的笑起来，挽起袖子看着自己面前的文件也干劲十足。“可不能让恶魔小看了人类的韧性哦。”榊游矢总能在不知不觉中鼓舞身边的存在，他从来都如此不可思议，因此守护他的人们也愈不想他受伤。  
可惜这些怜爱和保护榊游矢通通不知道。  
“啊啊，最近一直这么忙，前线出什么事情了吗？”他边整理面前的病号表边想着，虽然算不上担心游里的安全可他确实把思绪放在了前线。那地方离他很遥远，游矢也希望某一天自己能踏上那片土地作为一个光荣的战士，虽然那写满红字和停课标记的成绩单每次都能打碎他的幻想。  
“还是快点做好眼前的工作吧。”他晃晃头重新忙碌起来。 

小虫子跑到哪里去了呢？  
游里闭上眼睛尝试用嗅觉捕捉那2个被他重伤的猎物的方位，因为感觉不到那些有着圣洁气息的血液相当不满的偏头碎了一口。“真是麻烦。”现在可是完全脱离战场区了。他展开翅膀从天空中看着这总是阴暗的城市，因为情绪的暴躁在移动时带起一层劲风，扩散到城市时让一些恶魔抬起头，正好看到紫色魔界指挥官的身影一闪而过。  
“游里大人真是难得的焦躁啊。”某个恶魔感叹道，没有发觉自己背后两个旅行者打扮的黑衣身影因为他的话停顿片刻又加速离开。  
“那个混蛋居然追到这里来了。”游吾嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着恶魔的穷追不舍，游斗却没说话只是埋头走着，努力克制自己不做出奇怪的举动。身为天堂的住民这个阴沉又灰暗的地方让他相当不适和难受，更何况从受伤那天开始他就感觉自己的状态很不对，之前本就盖在心上对死去战友的悲伤和迷茫好像在扩大，让他老是感觉有什么东西压抑在心上，可仔细探查也没法发觉不对之处，他注视自己手中体现内心的刀剑时也没有发现染上污浊，一切都在他告诉他什么事都没有，只是兄弟两人的处境让他产生了错觉。  
真的是这样吗……他说服自己安心，偏头小声的让游吾跟上自己打算快点离开这个飘散恶魔气息的街道，他讨厌这种地方。  
游吾看着游斗那匆忙的样子微眯眼睛揉了揉自己翘起的黄色发梢，虽然听话的跟上却显得懒散很多。他的视线漫无目的的注视着前面游斗为了掩盖身份而漆成黑色的翅膀，有些意义未名的伸手扯下一根羽毛，在游斗因为刺痛回头时一副抱歉的样子，再行走时却把手中黑色的羽毛移到眼前什么都没说。  
“呀～不是挺帅的吗？”他笑起来露出了有些尖锐的虎牙，想着自己的翅膀是不是也同样如此呢？  
他并不在乎自己身处哪里，只是想要活的自在。 

【7】

游矢那天早上是被逆鳞舔醒的。  
大概是因为这段时间的忙碌？深渊魔龙显得相当不满的样子试图告诉他它需要陪伴，但游矢却只能一脸歉意的摸了摸龙巨大的头和弯角，然后在使魔过来时再次一脸苦逼的飞过去，只留下那只巨大的龙愣了片刻可怜兮兮的在榊家的花坛里打滚，让一旁的仆人心情很崩溃。  
“完了游里大人回来我要死了。”仆人看着正嚼着那位大人的花朵还一脸嫌弃的魔龙欲哭无泪。  
而另外一边打着哈欠跟在使魔背后的游矢完全没有自己这样多可爱的意识，他只是和往常一样向擦肩而过的恶魔们问好，明明这完全不符合恶魔的美学是人类的习俗却没有更改的习惯。  
毕竟他的大多知识来源都是书籍，偏偏因为和他人交流过少他本身也没有意识到自己有多么特别。红绿色的少年恶魔哪怕站在这个全是恶魔的街道也显得那么与众不同，这正是显露在因为迷路而偶尔来到这个街道的天使兄弟眼前的场景。  
“～是那天那个恶魔啊。”游吾不知为何显得很高兴，他凑过来搂着游斗在他耳边说话，那时候他的发梢在游斗眼前晃来晃去让他很是不满的推开这个过分兴奋的家伙。虽然他再次见到那个奇怪的恶魔心情也很复杂。  
“嗯？”游矢停下脚步往四周看了看，他看上去有些迷惑，可能是感觉到了视线的原因。虽然往日他的身上也会聚集很多目光，可他确定没有从那些注视中看到自己感觉到的东西。  
但因为怪异感马上消失，他在使魔的催促下抱歉笑笑，扇动翅膀加快速度打算赶去学院。“还有很多事要忙呢……”明明他应该很空闲的，红绿发的少年恶魔嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着晃悠尾巴，却能看出他对有任务心情不错。  
被致以信任是件多么愉快的事情啊～就算以恶魔的角度而言，血和战斗的味道不是也人着迷吗～  
他偷偷笑起来的样子像狡诈的猫。 

恶魔和天使的差别究竟是什么呢？他发觉自己愈来愈迷茫了。  
是因为来到这个恶魔生活的地方？游斗看着街道的一切觉得和在天界时一样，区别可能只是他们有着各种各样的羽翼和特征，而天界的大家都有着同样的白色翅膀。  
但他发现不是所有的恶魔都像古籍上的那些描述一样，他们并不全部残酷也并不全部是野兽，他们和他们似乎是一样的，也有友善的也有纯粹的，神明大人的话语好像并不纯粹真实……  
哦，我怎么能这么想呢？他摇头驱散自己的迷惑，为这不敬神的想法有些惶恐而开始祈祷，甚至都没发觉游吾绕开他独自前行一阵一副熟路的样子和恶魔交谈着，看上去完全不像战场上那个比起他更容易沉入杀戮中的战士。  
“游斗!我打听到那个恶魔的名字了哦。”兄弟的擅自主张直到结束时他才发现，游斗对游吾那副洋洋得意的样子非常火大，但在给他一拳时他却先因为自己居然都没有发现游吾消失了那么久而陷入了奇妙的惊恐中。  
如果连游吾也……  
“哎呀哎呀。”认识出游斗又变成那种麻烦的状态时游吾很是无奈，他伸手拉住游斗随便找了个方向前进，挂着大大咧咧的笑容也没打算遮住脸，和背后那几乎想把自己变成阴影的游斗形成鲜明对比的同时，兄弟两人却没发觉某个看着一切的恶魔露出了残酷的笑容。  
“你们似乎还挺轻松～？该死的小虫子们。”游里慢悠悠的从天空下落，他看上去似乎很悠闲，但那双紫眸里面一点温柔都没有。他是个纯粹的恶魔，对待敌人时更是如此，遵守猎人的准则如此追逐而来，就算身处城市却连一点手下留情的意思也没有，抽出剑直接就挥砍上去，被游吾险险挡住时黄蓝发的少年天使一阵翅膀，就像每次他犯傻时游斗所干的一样，他直接给了游斗一击让他从那些麻烦的纠结犹豫中清醒过来。  
“别想那么多了啊，游斗～”明明面对强敌他却语气上扬一副轻松样子，挂着的笑容让有些恍惚的黑紫色把目光朝向他。  
“尽情战斗，然后面对结局，你就不能放松点吗？”他从未感觉自己的理论和天界信条有多少差异，反正游吾一直都比游斗活的更放松。  
要是像他那样思考那么多那么磨叽，活着得多麻烦？  
他重新将目光看向面前的恶魔，露出的笑容自己未曾发觉带着多少疯狂和兴奋。  
天使和恶魔啊，差别真的……那么大吗～？ 

游矢想果然最近前线战局不佳吧，不然他为什么隔三差五捡到重伤的家伙。  
“真是……我已经很忙了啊。”虽然在抱怨却还是把面前的两个少年用魔法移动到溶洞里，靠近过去想发动能力时因为看到那张粘着灰尘和血的脸和自己类似，才挑眉发觉好像就是前阵子不告而别的两个救助对象。“还真巧。”他觉得有趣而再靠近了一些，伸手抚摸那个紧皱眉头似乎很紧张的少年时发动了自己怪异的力量。  
“额啊……”游斗迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛时觉得看到的场景有些似曾相识，有只手在温和的帮他擦拭脸，在他睁开眼睛时是有些熟悉而陌生的声音。“你醒了？放心吧你马上就好了～”啊啊，这个声音是……  
“……又是你吗，奇怪的恶魔啊？”游斗冲着那个与自己面容相似的怪异恶魔，有着勉强的露出一个笑容。  
啊，为什么你是个恶魔呢？  
他没发觉自己内心呢喃时的声音带着疑问和不满。 

【8】

游斗觉得有些迷茫。

被那个纠缠不休的恶魔再次打伤不说，结果救下自己的居然还是那个奇怪的家伙。

好像进入魔界之后事情就全都变得怪怪的。他有些焦躁的揉揉头发，避开游矢的视线小心的伸展开翅膀确定上面的伪装有没有破损，毕竟就算再奇怪这个恶魔还是个恶魔，发觉他们天使的身份时这样的帮助肯定会消失的……

他不知道为何因此觉得心脏处有些奇怪的压抑，想着肯定又是对魔界气息的不适决定转过头看看游吾的状态，结果刚看到他的表情就脸黑了下去。

“啊，游矢，谢谢。”一脸装乖的表情抖着翅膀，游吾挂着一张标准的纯良表情回头冲那个正帮他擦拭翅膀的恶魔微笑，完全无视另外一边游斗的表情抖抖翅膀。“游矢，好像背面那一块还有些……”“哎？是吗？稍等一下。”“嗯～～”游吾歪歪头趴下方便些细心的恶魔的帮助，用手臂遮盖自己的脸好像睡着了，不过等游矢结束护理说有工作要离开时，游斗马上冲过去给了游吾一拳。“好痛!游斗你干嘛？!”“你这家伙……倒是挺享受。”游斗看着面前装傻的兄弟觉得火气不断蔓延，他用手撑住脸试图掩盖自己的无奈，在想到刚刚的场景时更是觉得脸上发烧。

要知道天使的羽翼和堕天使可不一样，和恶魔的尾巴一样是敏感区域啊，像刚刚那样的情况简直就是在…… 

他不知道说什么最后还是决定给这个偏离教义的兄弟一个纠正的拳头。虽然在兄弟间的打闹结束时黑紫色的少年梳理变得有些乱的羽翼看着一旁嘟嘴满脸不高兴的兄弟，在与那双毫无变化的青蓝色眼眸对视时还是他先叹了气。

“游吾，你不觉得比起这么悠闲还是思考怎么离开更加重要吗？”得快点回去天界才行，他在内心不断朝着自己强调着，却因为还能感觉那恶魔的气息在四周徘徊而畏手畏脚。这种反差让他显得焦躁极了，游吾看着游斗的状态相当明智的决定不管他。

“游斗果然是需要休息了吧……这么焦躁可是会变老的哦，本来就那么爱操心。”游吾一贯对游斗那种忧心忡忡的样子感到无法理解，对他来说一切都简单易懂，就好像对游矢的亲近和他是不是恶魔无关，他可不会去因为顾忌而改变自己的举动，顶多会推迟一点，比如他现在就想把那个恶魔……咳咳这事之后再说，总之，游吾对目前的状况可没游斗那么忧郁。

啊我是不是忘了什么来着？

他晃晃头把从游矢那边了解的前线的位置从脑海中剔除。

我是不是又捡回了麻烦的病人呢？

游矢和往常一样累的趴在桌子上休息，不过这次坐在他对面的那个青年却不像之前一样递给他牛奶。“榊，稍微振作点。”拿着手中纸卷敲击桌面，银灰色发的青年冷着脸提醒他不要这样，游矢在暗地叹了口气挠挠头坐起来，为了支撑变成了坐在桌子上的姿势，反正这样的话这家伙就不会说什么了。

“零儿桑，教授有新指示吗？”面前青年姿态的恶魔是赤马零儿，这座学院的统治者赤马零王的儿子，虽说如此他们的交集并不多，游矢印象里面的零儿也不过一副现在冷静的样子罢了。

“……没有。”赤马零儿一如他印象中一般冷淡的别过脸离他的尾巴有一段距离，推着眼镜回答时他翻看着资料，背后比起其他恶魔要明显且有着毛皮的尾巴晃了下吸引了他的注意。

“说起来零儿桑是力魔吧……”嘟嘟囔囔的回想起这点靠近过去，因为力魔的尾巴和其他魔族不同不是敏感点他抱上去没什么犹豫，软绵绵的尾巴手感相当好，让他不觉有些困又蹭了蹭“……”赤马零儿看了眼这个偷懒的家伙没说话，不过本在桌子上的文档被他拿起到了离脸很近的位置，在少年恶魔没注意的时候挡在脸上掩盖那细微的脸红。

榊家的小少爷好像忘了他面前的这个可是混血啊……

不过被打扰的某人好像也没打算提醒的样子，尤其是在看到那个少年趴在自己尾巴上睡着的时候，零儿选择挥手召唤使魔让它们拿来被子，刻意忽视了最终递过东西时那只毛团子恶魔露出的欣慰表情。

“这家伙可不能病倒……”关于榊游矢的重要性赤马家的两位都非常了解。不过可能只是找个亲近的借口？谁知道。

游斗在游矢再次出现在视线内时才惊觉时间已经过去很久。

最近我的状态果然……他在暗地自责时却因为靠近额头的手呆楞，抬起头时却被那恶魔细长的尾巴提醒似的敲了一下。“别动，没事的。”他笑的样子非常灿烂也非常纯粹，总让他不知不觉中恍惚，想起天界那个温柔的好像太阳般的前辈。“游矢，很受欢迎吗？”结束短暂的测量体温时他突兀发问，可能是因为那个笑容回想起了前辈的原因吧。但当时背过身翻找药物的恶魔动作却停下，他清楚的看到本摇晃的正欢的尾巴和时不时抖动的翅膀在一瞬间停止了动作。“游……”“游斗为什么这么说呢？”回过神时他正直视恶魔红色的眼睛，那双眼睛亮的像上好的宝石，却并不冷清带着淡淡的生气，一眨不眨的盯着他时游斗看着里面自己的影子突然觉得有些不安，自己好像说了个并不好的话题。“因为……游矢很活泼啊。”干巴巴的回答有些生硬，他突然有些庆幸游吾出去搜集情报了，不然现在的状态一定足够古怪。“哎，是吗？不过很遗憾哦，我可是很不受喜欢的。”像被他说服了拉开距离，游矢跪坐在他面前的石头上一副开朗的样子揉着自己蓬松的红绿色头发笑着说着，游斗看到了游矢并不明显的角在红绿色发间时隐时现，可少年那副伪装的开心也让他有些迟疑，因为记忆中在天界，那位温柔的前辈如同太阳，人人都爱他憧憬他，他以为游矢也是如此，可现在……

“我啊，是吊车尾呢。明明有非常优秀的兄弟却一直不能从学院毕业去战场，大家对我一直都很失望。”并不忌讳的和他说着，用尾巴把箱子拉来时和之前一样用草药熬制的药水帮他擦拭着羽翼，动作相当轻柔反倒让游斗不好意思拒绝，偏偏现在的场景告诉游矢那种事情反倒尴尬，他只能沉默的听着恶魔说着事情，看着他微笑的样子觉得那一定不是段可以轻松说着的过去。

他明明是个这么温柔的人……魔界为什么这么对他呢……

天使灰色的眼睛中有些阴暗的东西在蔓延，那情绪让他有些低沉下来，敏感的恶魔抬起头看着那不说话的人有些困惑，开口的时候却被拥抱了，黑色的羽翼遮盖了视线。

“呐，游矢……”他听到那个面容相似的救助对象以一种温柔的语调说着话。

“要和我们，不，要和我一起离开这里吗？”“离开……这里？”他不知道这奇怪的堕天使在说什么，可正是那不加掩盖的迷茫反倒让游斗灰色的眸子愈发低沉了。

哦，他多纯粹啊，就像那位伟大的前辈。

他不知不觉笑起来，笑容温和却有些怪异。

这样的他不该属于魔界。

【9】

游吾回来的时候一眼就看到了躺在石台上似乎睡着了一般的游矢，这个随性的天使看到睡着的恶魔时挑眉愉快的靠近过去，但在他的手即将要碰到恶魔的脸时，青蓝色的眼眸先一步注意到了角落那不断颤抖的黑色影子。

很难得的，天使收敛了那一副什么都无所谓的笑脸，嘴角下弯伸展翅膀的时候伸手拥抱了那个捂住脸似乎有些惶恐不安的兄弟。安抚性质的伸手拍了拍他的背。‘别在意那么多，游斗。’严肃的说话时他们的声音会有些相似，那个背离天界信条的天使和执着于天界信条的天使之间少有两方都安静的时候，可是正因此渐渐让游斗变得平静下去，有着灰色眼眸的黑紫色少年苦涩的移开捂住脸的手，望向兄弟的眼睛时更是苦恼的咬住嘴唇。‘游吾，我毫无争议做了件错事。’是的，那个和他们面容相似的家伙是个恶魔，可是那个奇怪的恶魔甚至救了他们不止一次，对待恩人却回报了攻击，他所做的事情和信条背道而驰，更让这个温和的天使感到恐慌的是自己居然是在如此做了后才发现状态的异常，他已经无需质疑的陷入狂乱的漩涡，甚至为此浮现的想法让他觉得美好。

对啊，如果他属于天界·····

‘你总是这样啊。’以游吾来说看着他或其他人是怎样的心情呢？游斗诧异时想起那次战斗时的场景，被敌人拖住哪怕焦急无比的赶路没发现疲倦的同伴就那样倒了下去，到达目标也只看到一地死尸和站立在那里的游吾。

因为自己的过错而失去的同伴，因为自己的任性连本能存活的同伴也没能回来······他是个不合格的士兵，甚至连作为一个合格赌徒的资格也没有。

但本以为会听到兄弟的斥责却被揉了脑袋，一直以来被他说教看管的兄弟表情严肃过头，板起的脸上却有着一丝不满。‘做了就是做了。不能回头的话，就把眼前的事情做好吧。’他往日很少说这种玄邓邓的话，甚至连严肃的脸也不长有。但是比起游斗的犹豫游吾的状态其实更好，在面对那些事情反倒被束手束脚的话，大概那就是被恶魔吸引的源头。

嘛，虽然他也不是不受到影响。没理会游斗的询问走向游矢，游吾豪气的揉了揉自己的头发伸手抱起那个恶魔时看着对方睡着一样的脸眯起眼睛显得纯粹的青蓝色眸子色彩好像阴沉了些。

恶魔的体温可真是奇妙的感觉，他不太清楚是不是因为种类的原因。记忆里面头一次遇到恶魔时的战斗还有那一次让他们最终来到这里的战斗，游吾对恶魔的印象其实和游斗略微不同，总是冲向最前方战场的游吾有过数次撞见非战斗成员的经历，明明在教义和话语中人类站在他们一方厌恶恶魔，可他曾见过那些血也是鲜红的怪物们甚至会为了保护人类自己冲上他的刀，死去时为恶魔哭泣的人类也存在着，偶尔那不过是和战争无关的平民，但事实上最后游斗和大军赶来时他们都会变成一样的肉块。

说到底啊，我们所做的地上那些斗来斗去的人类也没多大区别，只是立场不同罢了。

游矢的体温稍低，可是靠近久了他却觉得有些温暖，大概这些只是因为那些笑容和举动，因为天使也是没什么体温的存在。

于是会不由的抱的更紧，他盖上黑袍遮盖身躯又给翅膀再下一层防护，来到魔界已经许久，虽然没法查看翅膀的状态但他还是脱线的想着这样一直下去变成硬壳就麻烦了，于是更加发散思维想以后继续让游矢帮忙梳理羽毛，那天他真的超舒服差点睡着了·····

嘛，反正等他以轻松的语气告诉面色复杂的游斗回去的方向时，游吾没让兄弟发觉自己眼睛里浅浅的冷漠。

游斗啊，我可是个早就破戒的家伙。

他还觉得那天倒在剑下的同伴留下的血混杂在恶魔间毫无区别，也冷淡的想着死去的肉块在火焰中也不会像信书般复活和恶魔们一起变成了灰尘。

一切都是谎言，所以我开始说谎了。

一个优秀的恶魔理应残酷冷血，同时强大无比。

对，他还该对自己的猎物足够紧追。游里挑眉将刀背在背后，虽然从那张面无表情的脸看不出什么，但那不断抽击地面的尾巴，几乎要隐藏不住展开的翅膀，还有不时观察四周的紫色眼睛，都暴露了这位恶魔统帅不太高兴的事实。

丢失猎物，而且是三番五次惹恼他的猎物，对于一个猎人来说可是相当恼怒的事情。

但敏锐的嗅觉还是在告诉这个暴躁的追寻者，他想找的东西不再附近。‘该死的小虫子····’低声念着频有些恶狠狠的意思，游里丢下手中品质普通的刀刃展开翅膀顺着直觉飞往北方，眯起眼睛笑起来看上去明明更高兴些却有些冰冷的威压感。

他向来是个残酷的家伙，从来没变过。

而现在出于某个原因，他的焦躁几乎快冲破胸膛。也因此，在顺着兄弟的气息找到那两个黑袍人影时，他毫不犹豫的挥鞭攻击过去，那是终于回到他手中的武器，恶魔榊游里惯用的荆棘之鞭。

‘把他还给我，该死的小偷。’他露出的表情虽然还是微笑着却满是冰冷的气息，紫色的眼睛实在注视那个睡着一般的恶魔，一丝一毫都不想改变带着极度的执着。

那是自幼起便被诉说指引的事情，也是过去数千年他保护至今的珍宝。恶魔少有美好的感情，但哪怕是那位高高在上的神明在说起恶魔的执着，也会不由感叹明明是失败品却扭曲诞生了奇异的种族。

魔界是个气候恶劣不适合生活的地方，哪怕经历太多年月的改变本质却不会改变。

是啊，因为什么都没有，对自己所有物的占有欲刻入骨髓。

无论是那个恶魔，还是那条龙·····

红鳞的龙频有些暴躁的吼叫起来，瞳孔闪动不断观察四周时因为没有找到那个身影更是暴躁的拍击宅子的结界。

他还没有回来，他在哪里？！

逆鳞的记忆模糊又不清楚，所以从那个地方出来的一刻魔龙选择听从【宝物】的话。

我重要的东西就在身边，我的东西。

所以谁都别想拿走。

他非常暴躁地撕碎四周的结界，看着陌生的世界愤怒的吼叫时声音暴躁却带些寂寞。

我的游矢·····在哪里呢？

【10】

杀了他，杀了他们，那些妄图窥视他财宝的虫子们。

游里清楚自己沉浸在某种糟糕的情绪里面，不过与之不同的是他却觉得异常理智，战斗的思路在脑海不断转悠，以此为骨架使役情感的话它们能化作锐利的刀，切碎他的敌人和讨厌的东西。

‘把你的脏手拿开，’粗暴将鞭子挥舞如同雨点一般攻击过去，良好的战斗本能让他找到天使因为被阻碍手而露出的弱点，撕碎那黑袍的同时冷漠的打算打断他的翅膀，这个天使那麻烦的速度也是之前让他们屡次从他手中逃走的原因，优先封锁更能让他早点把游矢带回去，他可不希望让游矢同时见到自己的血，一直期待战斗的兄弟会吵闹着想去前线，那可就麻烦了。

‘这家伙····’游吾有点狼狈的背过身在游斗的掩盖下把手里抱紧的游矢放下时有点细微的遗憾，放下前他好像想到什么挥手拿出一个被封住的瓶子，那里面如同发着光般的液体被他隐蔽的倒在恶魔身上后寻找放下他，再转身时解放双手的天使也因为刚刚被压着打的原因火气很大的抽出自己的配剑，熟练的掩护因为状态不太对已经挂彩部分的游斗时瞳孔缩小，那样子的眼睛其实和恶魔的竖瞳有些像，事实上现在里面飘荡的怒火和残忍一点都不像个天堂的信徒，让游里收回鞭子时露出讥讽的笑容突击而去时以尾巴作为偷袭点。以一对二让这个优秀的恶魔没发现并不了解净化事项的天使隐蔽做的蠢事，事实上现在游里满脑子只想着快点结束战斗，他甚至难得的提起精神让自己所拥有的血脉力量附在武器上试图以毒来削弱敌人。

被控诉卑鄙也无所谓，以恶魔来说那只是赞赏罢了。

快点结束一切把游矢带回去让他好好休息，这是目前飘荡在游里脑海的唯一念头。

一定得打败这家伙不可。

游斗有些勉强的躲过攻击时注意到放下游矢的游吾从侧边拦住了本会拍击在他翅膀上的鞭子，两兄弟配合默契的抵抗这个恶魔的攻击，虽然在数次的战斗中他们都没能战胜这家伙但现在也没有鲁可以选择，如果不能快点结束战斗的话事情只会越来越糟，最重要的是如果不在游矢醒过来前把他带去天界的净化池完成洗礼游斗甚至不知道该怎么面对他。

被恶魔拯救这件事情本身就是错误的，也许只有将对方拉入天界他才能说服自己一切都还是和过去一样。

‘还给我。’敌人的恶魔紫色的眼睛始终看向他们背后，他知道那是游矢的方向，因此不知道为何固执的不想让开身影而是手握代表心灵的长枪，以武器的优势作为战斗点时却更是面临那恶魔暴怒的攻击。

游矢对他很重要吗？就算隐约猜到他们似乎有所关联但游斗不想思考下去，错误早就开始那就一直错下去，兄弟的话语在耳边回响，他也不可能现在放开武器让这残酷的家伙把背后睡着的恶魔夺走，何况他打心眼觉得这个魔界根本不该是他所待着的地方。

温柔的游矢，纯粹的游矢，欣然伸出援手的游矢。

灰眸天使眯起眼睛抖动翅膀离开地面，灵活的躲开再次攻击而来的鞭子时以长枪配合兄弟在地面的突击攻击，那也是他们的进攻头一次伤到了游里。紫红发的恶魔同样紫色的眼眸竖立的愈发像针，强烈的负面情感从那身躯激发时，游斗突然觉得一阵窒息却没注意到自己卸去伪装的白色翅膀好像被那些东西污染了一般有些微微泛黑，疯狂的天使没发现这些异样只是觉得心里愈发烦躁，魔界的空气和天界不同，已吸入有些时日所造成的效果，恐怕已经渐渐体现出来，更别说是对一个本就心灵动摇且负面情绪缠身的天使。

但此时缠斗的几人都没空关注其他事情，每个人都想把面前的敌人解决而拼劲全力，思绪专注战斗的时候对一切自然选择性的忽视了。

他们甚至没发现那争斗源头的恶魔眉头紧皱，无意识的张开嘴时尖锐的牙咬破自己的嘴唇留下带着某种异样力量的血，让某个高空中巨大的阴影更是加快自己的速度，甚至没有发出声响而沉默的靠近，只是那龙型影子能被注视到的鲜红眸子，渐渐化为更为阴沉的色彩。

他需要我，只有我才行。

模糊的记忆似乎回想起被解开束缚的一刻那恶魔灿烂的像发着光般的笑容。

他也，只需要我。

那只被不知何人封锁在无底坑中的魔龙，正进入某种不该进入的状态。

游矢觉得非常难受，就像之前很多次被迫吞下太多份苦痛时一样的感受，那些激烈的似乎要撕碎他灵魂的痛苦像潮水一样反复冲刷身体，让他毫无力量只能被迫面对这样的苦痛。

一定是因为我太弱了吧？所以什么都做不到。

红绿的恶魔恼火的且固执的想要活动身体，哪怕只能移动一根手指，甚至让尾巴稍微晃动一下也好的尝试面对的是失败，他好像总是在做无用功，就如同这种简直荒唐一般的血脉力量和在其他方面表现的天赋，明明无比渴望战斗，但事实就和在那天期望着与大家一起踏上战场的他面前摆放的纸卷一般， 总是冷冰冰的隔断他的希望和意志，近乎强迫的逼着他认识所谓现实和自己的怪异。

他是个多特别的恶魔啊，一个像恶魔又不像恶魔的怪物啊。

不会哭泣的发出惨叫哀叹自己的懦弱和弱小，他记得人类的书上说过难过会哭，但每一次他捂住心脏觉得和反噬类似的痛苦回荡的一切只觉得什么都该去做，他制作药剂绘制古籍医疗伤员训练自己，似乎闲下来就会觉得可怕一般的度过充实无比的几千年，直到锻炼再也没有感觉，过去在学院阴沉角落遭遇的魔物和魔兽轻松的死于他手，茫然的恶魔结果学院之主手上的钥匙和命令像是得到了能让自己不再那么怪异的证明，哪怕那大概是任何家伙都能做到的事情。

是啊，只有他能做到的唯一事情，不过是这荒唐的吞食痛苦的力量，除此之外甚至没法像个真正的恶魔一般踏上战场，被后辈嘲笑讥讽或是漠视自然理所当然。

痛苦让脑海渐渐放空，明明思绪都开始模模糊糊但也许只是过度的痛将它的想法剔除出去，因为哪怕如此其实还是觉得无比难过所以它近乎漠然的看着这一切，只是感觉这次的伤痛比任何一次都漫长，就好像要把他全部撕开再组合重组一般，让他早就失去了惨叫的力量甚至有些无所谓的在思维中嘲笑着没有力量的自己。

弱者失去一切，理所当然。

他在那般的固执间撕碎了梦镜睁开眼睛，脱离痛苦的一刻看到脸上写满愤怒的兄弟战斗的样子一愣，却也像被感染一般难得的火大起来，因为那是重要的兄弟，无论他如何糟糕也一直在身边陪伴的，重要至极的亲人。

‘游里！’咧牙怒吼的一刻他没发觉自己的翅膀好像被某种东西腐蚀一般传来的痛苦，伴随他清醒的时刻似乎也赶来此地的众多存在，让因意外嗓音而诧异扭头的战斗者们看向了四周。

意外终于被发现。

【11】

流血表现，番茄汁溢出注意

我又欺负番茄了抱歉qwq以及这几天先更懦弱直到和龙契的持平_(:з」∠)_

依旧短以及ooc······

游里从没见过游矢受到那么重伤害的样子。

可能也有他在从学院离开后就常年身处前线的原因，紫色的恶魔记忆里面兄弟所遭受的最重的伤害还是许久前为了救那个金眸的羽魔虚弱无比的样子，因为游矢的天赋其实连自己的身躯也能影响，他几乎从未担忧游矢会满身鲜血的样子，那个古怪的天赋可能会被不知情的愚蠢恶魔们嘲笑，但于他而言于魔界贵族们而言，那是保护这仅存的魅魔之子最好的枷锁。

但现在，游矢的状态让他甚至忘记了那所谓的特殊力量，从未有过的焦急和愤怒瞬间袭上脑间，让他想朝着半跪下神色痛苦的游矢前进时却看到本是战斗的天使把背后暴露在自己面前，那个黑紫色发的天使向着游矢靠近时近乎像吼一般的嗓音暴露的愤怒好像不下于他。

‘游吾！你做了什么？！’游斗从未以这样的态度面对自己的兄弟，他紧张的靠近现在不断颤抖还显得无比难过的游矢，明明那是他的敌人可压不下的担忧和暴怒几乎要冲断理智的神经线，他下意识的想伸手扶住游矢时却被恶魔的尾巴扫开，努力睁开望向他的红色眼眸几乎有些陌生。

‘我只是在带回去前用了圣水····’游吾自知理亏的小声说着，他靠近过来时也没空在意那个危险的敌人，不理解现在的状态却知道自己做了件错事的天使露出的紧张一点不下与兄弟，就算他一向不在乎天界信条但现在游吾只是单纯注意游矢的状态，看到那少掉过半的翅膀倒抽了一口气，心疼和不知所措让他显得呆呆的，手忙脚乱拿着那个曾经装着圣水的瓶子不知道该怎么办，天知道这个家伙当时能在课程中记得净化池的主要成分是圣水，但对恶魔和天使的差异没有直观感觉的他不知道自己所做的事情究竟是怎样的错误。

‘你这个蠢货，恶魔怎么能承受圣水的洗礼·····’但游斗的话说到一半就自己停下，一瞬间愣神的他没空注意靠近拉住游矢的兄弟和用尾巴把他粗暴的抽到一边的恶魔，广读古籍的天使如梦初醒似的回忆起了自己在古老的书籍上看到的话语，游矢痛苦的样子还在眼前浮现，灰色眼睛的天使露出的痛苦显而易见，那是和因为做了错事而担忧的游吾完全不同的痛苦，谴责的对象是想当然的自己。

‘把魔族带去净化池，洗礼过后剔除肮脏的东西他会变成和我们同样的天使·····’捂住脑袋重复教官所说话语的游斗有些无神的转动眼睛，好像才意识到那是个谎言。

‘净化池？那个东西可是没法转化恶魔的。’魔族的高大男人带着手下靠近时淡然回复他的呢喃自语，游斗转头时认出那是赤马零王，常年挂在天界悬赏指令上的人物，但无疑是话语让他诧异，下意识想反驳时却看到零王忽视他靠近那边望向用力量让自己的翅膀重新生长时因为残余的圣水还是痛苦无比的游矢身边。‘你所知道的知识不过针对堕天使，你觉得全部由所谓肮脏事物组成的恶魔，能在那种地方剩下什么？’明明是在嘲讽他却像在陈述事实一样平淡，但让游斗震惊的却是那叫做赤马零王的恶魔伸出尾巴把围拢在游矢身边的游里和游吾扫开，抽出剑抛给游矢时他看到那个温柔的恶魔有些困难的笑起来，伸出颤抖的手握住了刀。

他要······做什么·····

无法理解游矢的动作而一动不动的呆愣着，黑紫色的天使看到那个奇怪的恶魔望向背后，那双红色的眼睛里面没有他想象的因为痛苦和被背叛的恼火，那些该属于恶魔的负面情感他都没从那双漂亮的眼睛里面看到，游斗只能看到平静，明明游矢的身体还在颤抖可他的眼睛平静的好像什么都没有，连带游矢伸手挥刀的瞬间他都没有反应过来，就那么呆呆看着恶魔毫不犹豫的对着自己的翅膀挥舞了刀，甚至在发觉尾部和另一个翅膀也有片刻的腐蚀时手中的刀没有丝毫停顿，那残酷冷静的样子简直不像是对待自己的身体，甚至那没有翅膀和尾巴的少年恶魔因为角并不明显他甚至觉得跪坐在那里的是个浑身是血的人类。

‘哈，哈·····’游矢的喘气听着都有颤音，他闭上眼睛发动力量的时候也同时念着魔咒，烧掉自己的翅膀和尾巴看上去不像对自己简直熟练到异常。‘游矢···’没有说安慰的话只是冲过去拥抱脱力即将倒下的游矢，游里头一次发现自己还挺感激这个给游矢带来众多苦痛的力量，也因为了解碎翅断尾是多么可怕的感觉而对那2个天使的厌恶愈发增加，却只是抱紧游矢以翅膀圈住他，对呆愣的天使露出敌意频深的表情，好像巴不得快点弄死他们。

‘游矢····对不起。’游斗露出的表情复杂的好像把思维都扭成一圈，他看着组成包围圈的恶魔没有逃走的意思，带着浓郁悔恨和担忧的样子让抬起头的游矢有些奇怪，红绿色的恶魔反倒是因在旁边昔日导师的话而了解的。

‘榊游矢可能稍微有些特殊，在那个地方也许会只剩下灵魂也许还能残留身体，可他永远不会变成天使，就算蜕变干净，他在天堂也将是异类。’零王很难得会说非常多的话，他看着兄弟天使眯起眼睛像在思考什么，最后甚至露出了奇异的表情伸出了手。‘可是古籍上说···’‘那是堕天使，你们的另一种样子。恶魔和天使是不同的。’游吾不服气的嘀咕时零王淡然的反驳，和呆愣的游斗不同黄蓝发的天使不时转头和被游里拥抱的游矢对视，似乎想着什么一样神色莫名的扇动了翅膀。‘也就是说······我们所做的只是一厢情愿的错误吗···’游斗本就对这些格外在意，他从来不喜欢看到任何人受伤是个温柔的天使，对敌人虽然冷酷但对游矢却无论如何没法认为是敌人，可能是因为被对方救赎的原因，也可能只是因为那个不该属于恶魔的灿烂至极的笑容。

神啊，我做了错事。

他的翅膀在恶魔们的注视下不断颤抖，掉落一旁的白色长枪上黑色的纹路不知是原本就存在还是在扩散，那枪被黑色慢慢侵蚀，但让渐渐凝结在枪尖中心眼睛似的结晶出现的原因却是游斗发觉身边的游吾在向着游矢慢慢走过去。‘游吾····’他难得看到的认真再次出现在那张脸上，在这时他才惊讶的发觉兄弟的羽翼那愈发浓郁的黑，在游吾面对游矢非常珍重的道歉时更是恍惚到了极点。

‘游斗，错了就得赎罪吧？’

‘啊·····是的···’刻在内心的教义无数次那么说着，可他看到游吾在听到自己回答的一刻露出一个怪异的笑容，也在那一刻灰色的翅膀彻底变成了黑色。

‘那么，我就为了过错要留在这里了，留在游矢身边。’游吾的声音听上去有些轻松，就像决定了某个重大的事情，靠近游矢的时候和他背对，却让灰眸天使瞪大眼睛好像明白了什么一般。

对啊······我留在这里的话·······

如果留在他的身边的话，只要留在他的身边的话·····

赤马零王看着那个恍惚的天使再次抬起头时那瞳心缩小的灰色眼睛，挂起一个冷淡的笑容朝他们伸出手的时候示意游里放开沉默的兄弟，靠近过去摸了摸游矢的头。‘你来决定吧，游矢。’留下他们，还是杀了这2个伤害你的家伙。

‘别露出这样的表情啊，’游矢走过去有点勉强的露出笑容时想着自己的表情一定很奇怪，但他固执的伸出手给了2个黑羽的天使一个拥抱，把重力压上去时低下头说着安慰一般的话。‘没事的，别露出那样的表情。’

他对伤害自己或被伤害这件事情漠视的程度有些怪异，天使们却因为听到靠近的恶魔极低极轻的声音露出了复杂至极的表情。

‘不过是受伤罢了，我早就习惯了。’

那是该用一切去偿还的罪恶。

【12】

它不喜欢怀念过去，不如说其实并没有拥有过那样的东西。

财富，权利，宝物，那只龙什么都没有。

那龙在无法看清周围的深渊叹息着嘶吼着，妄想挣脱束缚而拉扯身躯造成的伤口马上就会痊愈，他在那样的深渊中因为连自己的血液和身躯也没法感知而愈发暴躁，也许还带着对空无一物的自己的嘲笑。

从最初就没有任何一个东西属于自己，他才在恍惚间想起连所谓互相称呼的名谓也没有给予它。

‘这是对你的惩罚。’

脑海中那句话在不断回荡，无止境的疯狂因暴躁和恼怒掺入他的骨髓和身躯的每一处，但一切都因空无一物而只是日益扭曲和扩散，他模糊的感知到终有一天它变成不同的姿态时这样的枷锁再也无法束缚它。

但那能缓解孤独和悲伤吗？它什么都没法带来只是个遥远的所谓句号。

但在等待的过程，在那个不知时间几何与世界无关的龙得到了【宝物】。

啊，啊，那是我的东西，属于我的东西。他拥抱那掉落的恶魔，舔舐他亲吻他将沉重无比的自身气息不管不顾的染在那身躯上，也在他醒来的一刻认可对方命令和要求自己的权利。

‘你的名字就叫逆鳞吧？’得到名谓的一刻，世界比起曾思考的时刻更早改变。

零王在看到面前猛地出现大片的暗红时才皱起眉头，看到收起翅膀落在他们面前正大吼的龙时想起榊家还有这么个麻烦的东西。

游矢之前的失踪回来时带回那只暗红的龙，对他而言这是意料外的事情因此稍微调查了一些，得到的情报并不多却足够沉稳的男人就那么沉默下去，就像对值得敬畏的存在应有的态度。

那龙，或者说【那东西】的过去，他并不清楚真实却因为得到的资料和古老的刻印清楚这不是该多探查的东西，很久前他的导师也曾经说过某些事情不了解更好，那个被命名为逆鳞的龙也许正符合这个情况，但是这样一来零王微妙的想到从过去开始每次和龙扯上关系总是会变得麻烦起来。

说到底这次的事情也是因为他的大意，因为得到的情报与观察到的并不相同而疏忽起来，又因为那龙在隐蔽处攻击他布下的保护榊家的守卫而改成了远距离观察，那些和过去不同有着不少缝隙的监察网让游矢脱离了视线捡到了那2只天使，就算现在事情已经解决却又开始了新的麻烦，这让他已经开始嘀咕等回去之后又得重新布置防御线，却因为龙的视线而一脸平静的选择了让步。‘你想找的在这里。’难得的，男人主动退让，暴露背后笑起来有些勉强的游矢时能感觉到龙的气息一懈，可他发觉那龙的样子并不显得平静下去，它在片刻的安静后像是被什么东西刺激到一般开始吼叫，因为体型而清晰无比的巨大红眸渐渐阴沉下去，那样子显而易见，就像沉入了狂乱的漩涡。

事情要麻烦起来了，他稍微低头掩盖自己皱起的眉，背后那紫色的恶魔却像注意到了靠近过去，熟练的站在那高大男人身边就像过去他在成为战场总指挥前常做的一样。

‘教授，看来要麻烦多了。’游里察觉到零王的皱眉时自己踏出一步，因为刚刚的事情紫色恶魔还未完全脱离战斗时刻的状态，他微微晃头吐气掩盖自己似乎不太妙的样子，以翅膀遮盖兄弟时也没给旁边的2个天使好脸色看，极其嫌弃他们的同时抽出自己的武器，望着那嘶吼的龙时他的样子反倒比起面对那两个天使来说轻松多了。

‘真是，今天的事情已经很多了。’以定位来说游里对逆鳞的态度有点奇怪，可能因为这是游矢带回来的东西他对其说不是喜欢但也没太在意自己的东西老是被这条龙肆意破坏的事情，因为龙平时的样子就算他了解这大概是个危险的怪物，在面对时他也不会像面对那两个陌生天使一样尽情的残酷下去，或者说他在内心把这龙也一起划分为自己的所有物了？至少在现在背后就是他重要的兄弟的场景残酷的恶魔因为心底偏执无比的感觉而完全不想让开。‘游矢需要休息，你这头蠢龙。’暴躁的野兽没法判定面前究竟是敌人还是他人，所以它朝着他挥舞尾巴张牙舞爪他一点都不惊讶，不过游里想来这龙大概从未认为他是友善的，就和它面对他放任的态度一样，无论是逆鳞还是游里，他们的眼睛只注视着游矢一个。

确定这点是因为他无数次和那龙眼神交汇时发觉红色的巨大眼眸里空无一物，就像偶尔游矢的眼睛，纯粹的宝石会反射他人的影子，不过逆鳞和游矢不同的大概是游矢的眼睛他总能发觉有其他人的影子出现在里面，而逆鳞的眼睛只有游矢，无论什么时候。

哦，游矢总是会吸引这样的家伙啊·····

他的目光漫不经心的的扫过站在士兵中那个金眸的恶魔，那是游矢口中的【朋友】。想到这点虽然不满，游里却依旧示意对方来这边代替自己作为游矢的护卫，正常来说教授本身就是优秀的保护者，但因为有那2个天使他微妙的感觉说不定止不上那位往日可靠的上司·····

‘游里····逆鳞它。’‘游矢在这里等我吧~’像他常做的那样亲吻游矢的额头，恶魔与兄弟不同露出的笑容充满诡计和残酷的气息，带有恶魔的特征因那样子体现的更是明显，连带他挥舞武器时士兵们也自发的让开道路，那般的肆意妄为是游里的特权。

‘我会把那家伙回复原状的。’如果那是你喜欢的东西，就算我不喜欢也会拿回来的。

‘在这里等我，我很快回来。’比起作为一同战斗的队友，游矢站在身后对他来而言更好。

是的，游里一直那么想着，希望游矢永远别踏足战场离开自己的身边。

很多地方都错了，很多地方。

一个蠢货总会错过很多东西，而现在他想自己就是在充当蠢货。

‘罗杰~你还没处理好吗？’孩子样的恶魔的嗓音在背后慢条斯理的响起，就算不回头他也能想到那个长生不老的恶魔正慢条斯理的吃着糖果笑盈盈的望着他的背后。‘马上就好了···我保证。’调整炼金机器的手有些僵硬，可能他被某些莫名的紧张给困住了，因为他罗杰是这个恶魔的仆人，哪怕在他人的眼中他是个强大的人。

紫云院素良是个相当任性的恶魔，为了这位时不时兴趣和要求就会改变的主人，罗杰算是活的挺辛苦的。恶魔的仆人都是这样的下场，或者说选择臣服那些非人的家伙们他早就清楚自己的结局。

想要得到的东西他能从他们手中获得，需要付出的是尊严，忠诚以及灵魂。

多合理的交易，这个世界就是这样。他在杂乱的思绪中装好最后的零件，注入魔力后感觉身躯有些奇妙的虚弱，那感觉活像前阵子麻烦的诅咒导致的状态让他突然想起了那个奇异的恶魔。

那家伙····如果是那种恶魔是我的主人。

说起来那时把他送去魔界的原因是什么来着？罗杰进行着最后的检查边想着，回忆起当时素良和那个叫游矢的奇异恶魔的对话因为他口中的控制麻烦而想笑，因为这个糖果控又说慌了。

紫云院素良在这个人间究竟待了多久他可不清楚，但是只是自己所看他【救助】人类的场景也不少，让他过去接受治疗的原因这恶劣的男人以阴暗的思绪猜测大概是为了得到那恶魔的力量碎片，这也是他这台魔导具的组成部件，以素良的力量而具象化的能力结晶为核心的魔导具。想必不是用于人间界的东西吧？

‘做的不错，以人类的角度来说~’恶魔细长的尾巴拨开愣神的他，缠绕上他这段时间调整的魔导具时男人看到魔力的波动具象出来纠缠上去，好像在加持魔法阵。那些精细的魔力操作法以人类来说恐怕一辈子做不到如此轻松写意的完成出来，是独属于这些非人生物的力量，不过他想大概对恶魔来说也不是什么轻松的事情吧？罗杰还是知道自己面前的这个恶魔不是个简单家伙的。

‘罗杰也辛苦挺久了呢~让我想想给你什么奖励。’恶魔比起人类更是在意等价交换，他紧张的看着面前的淡蓝色发的小孩，在发现那绿眼睛里面闪过孩子恶作剧似的狡诈时下意识的想要离开这里却已经被拉住身体和那人一起落入炼金器旁的黑洞。‘带你去个好玩的地方吧。’狡诈却带着天真的味道，那是素良最擅长的伪装，喜爱糖果的恶魔比任何一个人类都善于伪装自己，也比任何一个人类都接近恶魔，却偏偏在人性方面的体现是糟糕到极点的孩子似的天真残酷。

视线在次元的传输中渐渐被黑色沾满，身体不太能承受四周的压力让他有些发闷，想着什么时候会被玩死的人类男性叹了口气，一点都没掩盖自己的心如死灰脸偏向一旁保持被素良的尾巴拖住脚的动作如同一具尸体。

反正死掉了之后灵魂会被吃掉吧？如果要被吃我可是希望被个可爱的家伙吃掉，而不是这个只有皮囊好看糟糕透顶的家伙。

他在思考中脱离传送却因为看到面前色彩灰暗的天空瞪大眼睛，因为这并非初次注视的光景。

空气似乎也夹杂血腥与某些阴暗的魔力，这灰暗的世界是独属于魔界的样子。

‘罗杰不是挺喜欢这里的吗？’素良的嗓音从背后传来，他回头看到孩子样的恶魔歪着头难得没有吃着糖果，朝他笑时露出细小而尖锐的牙齿明明可爱却显得吓人。

‘我想到一个有趣的游戏。’紫云院素良这个恶魔，从人类那边学来的东西可是很被他喜欢的。

至少那些战斗和牺牲的艺术，他喜欢的不得了。

且乐意在某个人类身上实践。 

【13】

怪物。

他听到说着那样话语的声音，针对的东西是那个跟着他爬出深渊的龙。

游矢不知道为什么咬住下唇，这个古怪的恶魔因为刚刚恢复被圣水腐蚀的身体而消耗的体力再加上反噬上来的感觉让他现在的状态绝对说不上好，但少年半睁眼睛强撑起身体时看着被恶魔们围攻的魔龙没说话，他的样子有些怪异，那样的沉默让旁边护卫的金眸羽魔扫了一眼沉默的推开一步，不再阻碍游矢看向战场的视线却依旧保持在保护的范畴，他的样子让被士兵们赶往后面的2个堕天使对视一眼，趁着士兵没有注意的时候向着那恶魔靠近，却也一样保持了距离，这让护在游矢身边的士兵组成的包围圈状态有些怪，但现在的状态也没人去训斥或警惕他们了。

逆鳞的力量似乎比他们想象的还要可怕，红鳞的龙不断嘶鸣着试图攻击困住自己的士兵和那造成主要伤害的赤马零王以及游里，牵制的士兵们哪怕身为精英但造成的伤害似乎完全被那身坚硬的鳞片给无视，只有零王那附加血脉和魔力的刀刃和游里带着阴沉魔力的鞭击能在划开鳞片的同时造成更多伤害避免龙可怕的自愈能力让他们的努力变成无用功，可就算现在的举动像是他们压倒性的优势，漫长时间下龙还是无比精神的样子也足够并不愚蠢的他们明白自己的攻击恐怕只是绊住了龙的脚步，在时间推移下最终胜利的还是这红鳞的怪物，而不是围拢与此讨伐怪物的他们。

疯狂的野兽真是麻烦。游里不由厌烦的皱起眉头盯着那只暴走的恶龙，回想起它在榊家的花园打滚以及陪伴游矢身边时的样子更是异常烦躁的露出尖锐牙齿瞳心竖立如同被激起怒火的野兽，显露战斗的样子或是受到此时魔界荒野那阴暗的气息影响而显露凶暴样子的恶魔们让这里的气息更像野兽与野兽之间的厮杀，毫无文明可言只透露蛮荒之气。

怪物，怪物，怪物。

战场近在咫尺，如果过去的他大概会异常高兴，因为那是他被严格禁止的世界，和榊游矢相隔太遥远，甚至只能在竞技场和梦中观察到的东西。可现在他咬住嘴唇紧紧盯着战场，红宝石的眼睛显露出来的却是不该属于恶魔的哀伤。

啊，那样的话语和称呼，曾经也陪伴着他。

‘逆鳞。’龙的嘶鸣是如何的可怖却震耳欲聋，那因疯狂而扭曲起来的面孔因极其明显的骨刺和甲壳鳞片而更像神话间的怪物了，但游矢望着那样的逆鳞猩红暗淡的眼睛却想起初遇的时刻，在什么都没法看清的深渊，那龙如同得到什么宝物一般拥抱他鸣叫，明明是无论理解的异族语言他却奇异的明白了那诉说的时候而伸手抚摸了龙的头。

‘就叫你逆鳞吧。’

为什么会珍视所能触碰的每个东西，会为失去某个东西而陷入疯狂，会因为得到某个东西而付出自己所能付出的一切呢？那只有一个理由，那个理由他明白，就像榊游矢是怎样的重视榊游里，就好像榊游矢是怎样的珍视自己的友人和那些与恶意不同的情感。

因为什么都没有才想得到能触碰的任何东西，身为残次品的他们比起天界那圣洁的天使又或大地上混沌的人类，抑或负面抑或极端抑或狂气的欲望和执念是恶魔诞生的根源，他们本就比起所谓的完善品要【残缺】，执念催化的生命被那情绪支配近乎理所当然。

‘逆鳞···’他下意识的朝着战场踏出脚步，从始至终注视那咆哮的龙和与其厮杀的兄弟。失去重视之物对他而言无法忍受，这让游矢的精神渐渐忽视肉体的感觉扇动新生的翅膀试图绕开围绕保护的士兵们，那是这被藐视嘲笑的【懦弱】觉得必须去做的事情，因为他深知那龙只有自己能把它拉回来。

如同在无底深渊他被那龙救赎。

‘游矢！’可道路被友人和心怀愧疚的堕天使阻碍，他们扇动因战争远比他新生的羽翼灵活的翅膀以身躯阻碍他的视线和道路，目光中包含的坚定近乎让他觉得自己绝没有离开的可能。‘请让开。’这是只有我能完成的事情。话语在脱口而出前被他吞咽回去，正因过去游矢比他们更清楚世界上绝没有所谓【只有你】能达成的事情，现在的局面哪怕还是糟糕的僵直，可他熟悉的导师以及引以为傲的兄弟是如何的出色强大游矢同样清楚，比起失去理智的逆鳞他们很快就会找到其他方法控制他，到时候龙将和他曾看到过无数次比那2两个优秀的恶魔丢在他面前的野兽一样，化为毫无意义的肉块。这样的现实让游矢焦急无比，可不管他怎么说，那些坚定意志的恶魔抑或听从命令执行的士兵也不会放他离开，他总是会被各种各样的理由交织保护起来，原因是什么游矢完全不明白。

‘游矢~’与现在的状态完全不同的，带着轻松如同孩子一般的清亮嗓音从背后传来，在感觉到身上传来重量时他下意识的回头，在背景那些惊呼或是惨叫声中看到一双深沉的绿色眼睛。‘素良···’叫出意外的友人名字时他有些不解，却看到蓝发的孩童恶魔露出恶作剧一般的笑容，不知道从什么地方掏出人界的糖果塞入嘴中时，他看到面前一道黑影闪过，那个一面之缘的男人和从未见过的机器被素良推到他面前，和零王所处一个时代的前辈露出一个充满人类气息的奸诈表情，那样的表情他曾在过去翻看的古籍中看到过，那是恶作剧的人类少年才会露出的，天真残酷就好像看着什么好戏一般。

‘呐，游矢。’素良用尾巴敲了敲那满是炼金气息的机器，半浮在空中吃着自己的糖果，和周围紧张的气氛格格不入，却在旁边护卫的隼和他未曾见过的游斗游吾试图发出声音质问前挥手以一个魔力勾画的巨大玩偶把想说话的他们压倒下去，就在游矢愣神的时候让士兵们散开，一手指向战场上身姿巨大没法被遮盖的逆鳞微笑着吐出一个让他更是惊讶的提议。

‘呐，游矢，【掠夺】它的疯狂吧。’那该是疑问句的荒唐话语，被孩童姿态的古老恶魔以平淡的语气说了出来。

‘这可是只有你才做的到的事情。’他咬碎嘴中的糖果朝他靠近过去，那恶魔像个孩子一般塞给他紫色的【糖豆】，游矢能看到某种东西在其中浮现待着恶魔熟悉的阴暗气息。不由回头望向机器时却看到那人类直直的看着他，和素良色彩相似的眼睛里面情绪却非常清楚是某种欲言又止。‘来吧，游矢~’牵着他手伸展巨大的黑色翅膀，素良从始至终都是微笑的，那样的笑容充满恶魔的美学让他忘却了质疑而在素良的牵引下伸手触碰了机器。

‘对，乖孩子。’素良的笑扩大，他扭头看向游矢的样子，那红绿色发的恶魔本只能扩散到身边一点点的细微光芒在炼金器的扩大下笼罩了厮杀的恶魔和龙，游里的怒吼和零王带些恼怒的质问没让他露出麻烦的表情，素良的眼睛盯着渐渐瘫倒的龙，在他的视线那龙身躯之上腥红的负面情感被游矢的光芒吞食，两者瘫倒的时刻蓝发少年靠近对现在的状况迷惑不解的罗杰轻声诉说恶魔的喜悦。

因那只有自己发觉的真实，他像个人类的幼崽一般充满狡诈的笑了。

【14】

之后发生了什么，游矢不知道。  
他再睁开眼睛时已经回到了家里，一切的装饰都和记忆中一样让他还在想之前的事情是不是个讨厌的梦，不过等坐起身时他本想像往常一样抖抖翅膀，动作因为酸痛而僵住让他以一种怪异的表情停住了动作，下一刻房门被大力推开他还没反应过来就感觉视线被一片黑色羽毛覆盖。  
“游矢!!!”等被直接扑倒时他才看到凑到眼前的屹立黄发。黄蓝发的黑翼天使笑的极其灿烂，看着游矢呆愣的表情一点不见外的张开手臂抱住他，搂的有点紧近乎整个人趴在他身上。“游吾……”他微眯眼睛叫着面前天使的名字，那是他之前还不知晓身份时救助的两个人之一，而另外一个……“游吾!太失礼了!”声音从门口传来，他看到那黑紫色的堕天使脸上带些细微的恼怒，伸手抓住游吾的翅膀毫不犹豫的往后扯时他就听到游吾夸张至极的惨叫声以及抱的更紧了。“让游矢好好休息!”“放开我啊！混蛋游斗!我要和游矢在一起啊！”因为相似的脸让现在的场景看上去像兄弟间的吵闹一样滑稽，游矢不由噗呲一声笑出来，细长的尾巴慢慢的摇晃，表达主人的心情还算不错，让紧抱他的游吾扭头像游斗露出一个挑衅的表情，随后把自己的脑袋靠在他的脖颈处磨蹭，毫无廉耻的像外貌看来更年轻的游矢撒娇。  
“游矢，我都为了你留在魔界了哦，以后请多指教～”游吾的嗓音显而易见的愉快，他一直没松开的手也暴露的主人的心情，让游斗最终无奈的放弃把兄弟从床上扯下来的动作，只是再往前一步靠近床背过手在游矢看不到的地方狠狠的给了游吾一击。  
“游矢……你感觉怎么样？”没像兄弟一样靠拢过来，温和的灰眸天使站在床的一边微笑的看着他，眼神非常温柔的，那是和恶魔们不同的气息，游矢不太清楚是不是因为游斗是个天使，他并不了解他们。“啊，没问题的，只是有点累而已。”他眨眨眼笑着回应，那样子让游斗有点恍惚，因为哪怕做了那种过分的事情却以及能得到这样的回应而不由咬住下唇。  
哦，你是如此的……  
拖着呲牙咧嘴的游吾关上房门时游斗一直没说话，游吾摸着自己翅膀上被狠狠重击的一块抬头看了眼游斗，用手臂撞了撞兄弟。“都到这步了，你还在纠结？”游斗总是在意很多事情，那种心情游吾不理解也不想去理解，他习惯无论走到什么结局都坦然面对，反正一切总会有结束的方法，顺着直觉完成一切活得才愉快自在。“纠结，怎么会？”但映像中游斗的沉默没有出现，他诧异却看到游斗慢慢露出了一个笑容，和过去不太一样，也许是因为那双灰色的眼睛里面翻滚着的显而易见的混沌。  
“我怎么会纠结呢，现在的我有什么好困惑的。”我所寻找的……我所憧憬的……  
他露出一个温柔到极点的笑容，对身后那扇闭住的房门无比恭敬的深鞠一躬。  
“和那位大人一样的存在，不就在这里吗？”  
我所憧憬的，【圣人】啊。  
游吾看着他的举动彻动嘴角笑起来。靠过去伸手勾住他的肩膀。“这样不是很好!给我好好笑起来!”你可做了一生最重要的选择。  
哦，但我不会让给你的。  
他像蛇一般舔着嘴角。

游里皱着眉头看着面前吵吵嚷嚷的恶魔们，不断点着桌子的手和摇晃不停的尾巴显露他的心情有多不妙，可这些全部被还在争吵的恶魔们忽略了。  
于是最后紫色的恶魔干脆的一尾巴把桌子和大批文件毁的干干净净。“要知道现在我可是该陪在游矢身边，而不是和你们这该进岩浆池的腐烂家伙讨论战务。”他眯起眼睛时紫色的瞳孔竖立，像危险的龙又有些接近剧毒的蛇，但危险这点简单易懂，脑子缺根筋的家伙现在已经成看不清的碎肉块倒在地上，还剩下的高层恶魔们一个个安静的听着他在那边冷冰冰的释放自己的不满，只是零王从始至终都还是一副平静的样子，等游里皱着眉说完决定事务后就挥手示意他离开，在场面要重新变得混乱起来时他偏头看向窗户，望着那紫色恶魔伸手抚摸红色巨龙的样子用尾巴拉住了窗户。  
“一切马上要混乱起来，”他张口说着，背后用空间裂缝出现的小孩姿态的恶魔倒挂在空中嘻嘻笑起来。“没时间浪费在争斗中，天界的家伙们可还在看呢。”  
窗户外传来龙嘶鸣般的吼叫和翅膀扇动的破空声，零王闭上眼睛前看向不远处自己的孩子，银灰色发的混血恶魔一如既往的沉默，可他清楚他脑海里有更好的想法。  
啊啊，马上一切都将变化。  
他脑海中那被龙的虚影覆盖的魅魔身影带着可怕到极点的野兽气息，但马上恶魔闭上了眼。  
一切，由他自己决定吧。

【15】

生活是不会改变太多的，榊游矢整理翅膀以及尾巴上的鳞片时那么想着。这个红绿发的恶魔正用自己有些尖的指甲顺着鳞片的纹路梳理下去，整理乱掉的鳞片清理灰尘，完成后神清气爽的伸展翅膀摇摇尾巴，看着另一头看着自己目不转睛的黄蓝发天使闪亮的眼睛伸手打了个招呼。  
“早上好，游吾。”“早啊～”虽然现在家里多了两只天使，但真心没对他的生活节奏有什么影响，一开始做饭的时候游矢还招呼仆人悄悄的询问天使会不会有什么忌口，结果讨论的时候被游斗听到得到了一个完全没问题的温柔笑容，再加上要料理的时候灰眸的黑紫色天使还会来帮帮忙，严格来说他还变轻松了，就是得安慰因为家里住了外人一直低气压的游里，虽然他看着难得孩子气的兄弟的表情觉得还挺有趣的。  
“游斗在干什么？”坐到餐桌旁他四处看看没发现那总是露出温柔笑容的堕天使少年，而游吾偏头翻了个白眼，凑过去有些讨好意识的嬉皮笑脸。“游斗他说去外面散散心，安心啦那家伙没问题的。”“是吗……？”看着天使的笑脸游矢有些困惑的歪头，其实他对笑容没什么感觉，魔界人对美好的情感相当迟钝，事实上游矢习惯露出微笑的样子只是因为他阅读的书本上说着这样的表情会让更多人接近你，而游里抑或他人露出这样的表情大多时候只是代表阴冷或残酷的心情，可能这也算文化差异？听到天使的话语游矢那么想着。  
“游矢，你下来了？”温和的嗓音从门口传来，他正想着大概是刚刚话题的主角回来而露出笑容扭头时却因为对方的样子诧异，急急忙忙的凑近过去时都没注意背后天使和低头捂住自己肩膀的游斗视线的交汇。  
【你这家伙又……】【……】  
“怎么弄得一身伤？”游斗的样子确实显得有些狼狈了，背后黑色的羽翼都带上不少土灰成了有些发灰的样子，更别提还显得极其蓬乱的羽毛和有不少小口子的衣服，光是靠近他就能闻到对方身上淡淡的血腥味了。“啊，其实刚刚去了一趟院子想浇水，好像不太受那些植物的欢迎。”游斗保持笑容没变，只是语气带上些无奈，说话时他的眼睛始终是看着游矢，在看到恶魔的眼睛中出现【担忧】的情感时那灰色的眸子里情感更是低沉下去，非常配合的顺着恶魔的话语坐到一边的椅子上，看着他靠近自己再次使用那奇迹般的力量眯起眼睛。  
那天战斗的结束游矢说自己没有记录了，但当时站在他背后的他们能很清楚的看到那红龙身上暗色的虚影被恶魔少年吞噬，哪怕那一刻他显得无比t痛苦，可恶魔们鄙夷不屑的受伤对那遵守戒录的天使而言，是再无法掩盖的光芒了。他极其小心的伸出一只手慢慢摸上恶魔的翅膀，在那温柔的恶魔没有发现的时候不着痕迹的搂住了他，把脸埋在对方那头蓬松的红绿发中，因为没有闻到这魔界总有的血腥气息而更是低沉的笑了起来。  
我找到了那个……能被我所触碰的【圣人】。  
那些自己刻意受到的伤害很快被治好，他正惆怅着要别看这拥抱时却发现抬起头的游矢笑着慢慢抚摸他的翅膀，“弄的乱糟糟的，我帮你吧。”堕天使的翅膀和羽魔的其实没多大差别，虽然游矢想大概是自己学识不够的原因，但是之前那短暂相处的时候他也帮天使两兄弟整理过翅膀，倒是没什么觉得奇怪的地方。“…………”“嗯？游斗？”天使怪异的沉默下去，他抬头时能看到对方微红的脸，和背后马上靠过来吵吵嚷嚷着说游矢偏心的游吾态度完全两样。游斗在害羞？恶魔回忆脑海中古籍上的解释眨眨眼睛，因为这种有些新奇的情感就干脆的叫仆人拿来毛巾帮游斗擦拭起来，整理乱糟糟的羽毛时他因为背后游吾大吵大闹的嗓音和对自己尾巴翅膀不老实的动作有些无奈，却没注意到游斗泛红的脸色和稍微粗重的喘息，只是在结束对方低头不说话的样子让他觉得好玩，转头帮那边吵闹许久孩子气的天使整理那漂亮的黑色羽翼时没注意到背后兄弟间的眼神交汇。  
【游吾你这个家伙真是……】【游斗明明自己也超享受还好意思说我。】  
游斗长出了口气说了点话逃般的离开客厅，虽然有些放不下游吾会不会做定什么事情，但在离开前他边伸手捂住心脏压住自己肮脏的念头，一般闭上眼睛用自己的力量在那个比自己更不会克制欲念的兄弟的心灵上狠狠来了一下，算是作为兄弟的提醒。  
“我们说好了会保护游矢的，不是吗？……”他偏头看了眼自己重新变好的翅膀，虽然那不再是过去的白，但这堕天使却露出笑容，带着狂热的虔诚意味。  
“我主，我将伴他左右。”他伸手在胸口画着十字，离开房间时挂着古怪的笑容。  
“……”“游吾？怎么了？”因为游吾突然的抬头游矢的动作稍微停顿了一下看着他有些困惑，但这过去的天使少年扬起灿烂到极点的笑容，一点不见外的伸手把面前有些困惑的恶魔抱的紧紧的。“没事哦，只是感觉有人说我的坏话～”“哎？天使被人说坏话能感觉到嘛？”“嘛嘛～”他眯起眼睛没说话，在游矢看不到的地方露出一个有点奇怪的笑容。  
【才不会让给你呢，游斗。】  
他如同兄弟一般把头埋在恶魔的身上，闭上眼睛时回忆起和恶魔初遇的那个时刻。  
他从不会觉得救赎就因此镀上圣洁，只是那个恶魔露出的表情让他有些迷惑。可能是因为那样毫不在乎的帮助是连天使也做不到的事情，也可能只是当时他的表情让他怀念起某些事情。  
“你以为他只拯救了你吗？游斗。”他从不心怀光芒，但却比兄弟更迷茫。

【16】

榊游矢在思考接下来该做点什么，结束休息后其实他早就该回复日常去学校进行没完没了的药物调制和医疗伤者，不过现在这个恶魔依旧留在家中的原因，除了和那两个新住进来的堕天使有关，也就只有堵在门前的那只红色巨龙了。

“逆鳞……”恶魔少年伸手摸了低头的龙巨大的角，就势坐在它头颅上时逆鳞把脑袋从房间抬出去，按理说现在游矢就可以直接飞走，不过他只是有些为难的笑了笑没怎么用力的捶击逆鳞的头，示意自己现在不能陪它玩。“吼!!”不知是不是因为那天的事情，游矢看着逆鳞觉得比原来更是亲近，也许是因为他在恍惚中从龙身上看到很多自己的影子，也许是因为那些恶魔们隐瞒他的战斗后续。

大概我做了什么事情。

他揉揉头，手指抚摸自己的角低下头没说话。和其他恶魔不同被盖在头发中的角既不扭曲也不长，勾着小小的弯藏在蓬松的头发里一点都不明显，如果把翅膀收起来再藏起尾巴，走在街上他都如同一个人类。“游矢!”失神时能听到底下有声音叫着自己，他低头和飞上来的天使正好打个照面，能清楚的看清对方极其纯粹的眼睛中自己的样子。

“游吾，早啊。”“唔啊……”逆鳞很明显对靠近的游吾相当不满，它咧开嘴低声吼叫也许是在威胁他，但可能顾忌到头上的游矢没做太大的动作，让游吾找到一个空隙拉住它的角借力直接飞了上去，天使少年在站在他面前时咧开嘴露出灿烂不已的笑容，没因为背后发黑的羽翼有半点折扣。

一开始游矢对要和两个堕天使相处还有些担忧，毕竟他并不了解天界的事情，少有的几个信息来源深远，如此在相处中发生了不太愉快的事情他会觉得很麻烦，毕竟这意味他无法了解会发生怎样的变数，也就是说会给游里添麻烦。自家兄弟很是优秀，虽然他有能把所有东西都处理的条条有理的天赋，但游矢很清楚忙碌的游里不存在能把任何麻烦都解决的时间，他最近因为之前逆鳞的事情甚至连照顾自己心爱植物的例行都完不成，还是游斗自告奋勇来负责的。虽然那个灰眸的黑紫色天使因此总是一身狼狈的回来，却还是常常挂着笑容，那样的表情和对方始终温和的态度偶尔让他好奇是否天界的都是如此呢？也许是因为他们对他来说还有太多未知。

“游矢!那个紫头发的家伙还没回来？”极其少有的，游吾在询问他游里的状态。游矢眨眨眼睛有点好奇，不过却还是毫无遮盖的回答了，反正这并不是大事，虽然另一边他对游吾对游里的称呼有点想笑。“游里去忙前线的事情了吧？上次教授说他这段时间事情很多，游吾怎么了？”切……游吾看着面前红绿发的恶魔说完话睁着闪亮的眼睛望向自己的样子没有往日的愉快而因为对方说的话稍微有些心情不佳。他和游斗在游矢这里居住也是有一阵的事情了，大概1个月？他对时间不太敏感，反正对于之前那次事情的余波居然现在还在回荡真让他忍不住感叹，虽然想想天界的仪式会处理事务的速度他好像没什么资格发出抱怨，但是游吾因为本想和游里的战斗推迟不太满意，他可是感觉最近的自己实力增强正信心满满想打个痛快。

当然，这件事没法做到那他可以找点其他事情打发下时间，黄蓝发天使用手撑着自己的头有点懒散的左摇右晃，他漂亮的眼睛咕噜咕噜的转着，片刻之后停住，就像想到什么一样亲近的拉住游矢的肩膀，还依照不知道为啥养成的习惯捏了捏游矢长长的尾巴，说真的手感还好可他就是有点着迷，就像那个时候被这个恶魔救赎时他隐约看到的影子，那是与众不同的魔鬼的样子，和他相似的，【恶魔】……

“游矢待会带我去魔界看看吧？最近你也没有事情不是？”闭上眼的时候因为能感觉到兄弟的状态所以他并不打算等游斗出现，那家伙自从来到魔界就显得怪怪的，何况游吾相信他能处理好自己的事情，之前那副迷茫样子的游斗少见的就像他在他面前暴露弱点的时点，他们是亲近的兄弟却不一定需要依赖对方的存在。

这点而言也许游矢游里也是？游吾懒洋洋的跟着前面带路的游矢，眼睛比起盯着旁边的风景更多聚集在他身上。虽然也有一定原因是因为魔界真没什么好看的风景，不过边微笑边极其耐心的说话的游矢比起旁边的东西美好一百倍这点游吾虽然没说话但在心中一直想着。“那边往直走会到竞技场呢，不过我不能去那边所以游吾感兴趣的话下次自己看一看？”游矢对四周的介绍详细程度绝对超过一般导游，但游吾眯着眼睛看下他总会显得极其高兴的介绍因为到了某些地方戛然而止，那些地方有些靠近战斗，有些是通往城市外的道路，还有些只是靠近荒地，那个魔界人历练的地方。

游矢很想去战斗，但是魔界的他们不让他去。游吾整理了一下得到的情报下了决定，可向来歌颂自由的他并未因为微笑的游矢透露出的不自由而感到气愤，他保持和往常一样的状态，从背后靠近游矢在他困惑的目光中把头埋在游矢微微伸展的翅膀中，细腻且排列整齐的鳞片冰凉但并不寒冷，他在有些奇妙的舒服中因为感觉到这片街道暗处那些投来的愤恨目光，却嘴角一弯抬起头时灿烂的笑着询问恶魔少年有什么有趣的地方，先他一步走在前面仰头伸手揉了揉翘起的黄发因为魔界空气中总带着的淡淡血味慢慢的闭上眼睛。

他们做的很对，他一点都不适合战斗。

游矢不会知道自己在这里究竟有多特殊，他不会明白那个不带杀戮的拥抱带着怎样让人着迷的气息。

也许……还使人堕落？

【17】

那人和我说了一个名为永远的谎言，然后他消失再也没出现。  
你说他多过分？怎么会有这么过分的家伙呢……  
他真不愧，是个【恶魔】啊……

游吾在想什么？游斗正在思考这个问题。  
因为能观察内心其实他很少考虑这些，对于这个灰眸的家伙而言，因为触碰内心他远比外表更显得冷清，他也许是温柔的，可是面对内心不纯粹的家伙，遵守信条的天使总能显得比外表更残酷，反正他在战场也从不手软。  
这是否该叫做伪善？也许吧。可是这个地方总得分个你死我活，除了相似的同伴一切都是敌人不是吗？他总向被窥视内心浑噩一片的生物们挥出刀刃，战斗是早已习惯的事情。  
一直以来都是这样的，他记得过去在某处前往人间界的时候犹豫了片刻，可事实上最后他做的和往常没什么区别，死在剑下的人类男人也是不需要同情的罪恶滔天的家伙，他现在想想那时犹豫的原因，好像就和他见到游矢时的反正相同。  
唯一不太一样的就是游矢，也许游吾变得奇怪也是因此，因为连他自己也变得怪异起来。  
这可真荒谬，他一向内心反复思索，会有迷茫和挣扎但下定决心后就从不后悔，哪像现在一样顾忌如此多，就好像被牢牢困住的虫，无力至极所以挣脱不开。没人比这窥视内心的天使，更了解自己的状态有多奇怪了。  
但游斗想他不能再把精神耗在思考上，魔界对他和游吾而言都很陌生，因为之前发生的事情他也不能完全相信古籍的记载，这也是少年天使离开榊家宅邸去了城里的原因，很多事情还是自己去观察，去看看要好些。  
“喂你听说了吗……”“哎那边又开竞技赛了快去。”“新士兵回来了吗，快去准备……”“刚刚从荒野回来……”恶魔的城市也很嘈杂，和他记忆里故乡不同之处只在于这些或勾肩搭背或攀谈的家伙们长相怪异的有些干脆就是怪物，可是在这魔界特有的灰暗天空下好像没谁会因为外貌说出侮辱的话，这个地方有着各种各样的生物，明明只是古籍上说着的【失败品】，看上去却生气磅礴，至少在他特有的视野关注下，这些恶魔给了他当初那个人类一样的感觉。  
“天真的小少爷啊，神才不会拯救我们。”嘲笑着神在他面前倒下的男人曾经说过一句话，让他直到现在还记忆尤新，那也是让游斗觉得异常苦涩，最后还是见到天界那位圣人才缓和过去。  
“……”他低下头没说话，拉紧斗篷深呼气施展了翅膀，带有羽毛的翅膀和大部分恶魔不同，但他们大多只是冷淡的扫了一眼就不再看他。而在他尝试飞起时只是感觉背后有股风涌来，冰的就像刀子，带着显而易见的厌恶和不满。“!”常年战斗练成的反射神经让他迅速躲过这次偷袭，抬起有些生气的想注视究竟是谁动的手时却看到一抹紫色从远处靠近，那般的不加掩盖，让他想刚刚对方发起攻击时的样子也一定是光明正大的吧。“……真巧啊，游里。”严格来说因为游矢的原因他们的关系不该这样火气十足，可惜不管是游斗还是游里对和过去的敌人搞好关系都没什么兴趣，更别说游里对游矢的独占欲显而易见，在他眼里他和游吾这两个突然插进他和游矢间的家伙怎么可能有好脸色。“喝，看上去你精神不错。”游里挑眉微笑，他看上去就好像和熟识的友人在聊天，虽然说游斗还挺好奇他这样的家伙会不会有朋友。不过能窥视内心的天使相当清楚游里的真实想法，他只是因为再一次注视到纯粹的内心有些呆愣。  
“……”哪怕是厌恶和不耐，如此纯粹后的样子也这么美丽吗？这可真奇怪啊……他干巴巴的露出微笑，抽出刀和游里在天空中对峙。那紫恶魔的面容在他放空的视野里反倒模糊不清，他只是注视就好像深紫色结晶体的内心，边露出微笑边毫不犹豫的往上刺出刀刃。  
“？!”情感是刀，那是比什么都锋利的刀刃。  
他低头深吐出气，再仰头时面目平淡而认真。  
我使役那刀，用来确认内心是否坚定不移。  
“来吧，游里。”战斗下去，直到双方都被那圣人救赎。

游吾在走到那条街的时候就觉得不太舒服，细不可闻的抬头确认的时候更是直接挂着笑脸回头推了推背后的魅魔，“嗯？游吾怎么了？”游矢眨巴眼睛不确定发生了什么样子显得很茫然，它正抱着些许东西看上去心情愉快，细长的尾巴在背后摇动不断，却很小心的不会撞到其他生物。“呀，游矢~我突然想去那边看看。”虽然实际来说那两个打的正开心的家伙离他们的距离远着呢，就连游吾他能发现还是因为兄弟独特的心灵联系，也因此他倒有点担心游里和游矢也是这样的，谁叫之前和那红龙打架时那紫色家伙出事时游矢的表情愤怒的清晰无比，他可不想被他讨厌。  
所以还是先让他们别碰上吧？游吾有点懒洋洋的想着，装作啥都没有的样子推了推状况外的游矢一副对另外一条街很有兴趣的样子，虽然事实上他指的那条在之前逃亡时候就摸得清楚，不过在游吾看来自己这做的也不是欺骗只是想重温一下嘛！和游矢一起逛街不是正该找个卖更多东西的地方!  
“……”游矢皱着眉头看着游吾的笑脸有点苦恼，直觉告诉它有些地方不太对，不过要它这么直接思考出原因也挺难为它的，恶魔少年并不擅长思考和猜测别物的想法。很久以前它其实很清楚该如何观察又该怎么揣测情感，因为自己总是被控诉差劲而愈发想了解，总是很小心翼翼想了解身边出现的所有东西所有生物的想法，最后活得很辛苦不说最后还是对现状毫无帮助。  
“哦，那就去那边吧？”大概也是因此它就不去主动猜了，可能有点疲倦了吧？思维更多的去想着该怎么让自己变得更有用的时候它过得很安静和充实。这样轻松多了，他也不会再次觉得苦痛积累的太多到了难以承受的地步，像个勇猛的战士一样坦然的面对一切的自己，在它想来更靠近一个恶魔。  
那一直是它的目标。“游吾想了解什么？”他牵着堕天使的手在嘈杂的街道漫步，对旁边擦肩而过的恶魔们露出习惯性的微笑擦肩而过，清楚自己和大家好像不太一样却已经懒得思考了。“魔界的一切都很有趣!我想看更多事情。”堕天使露出灿烂的微笑，就和它似的，那副样子让少年恶魔愣了下觉得好像在恍惚的时候看到了自己，它突然觉得好笑的低下头，想着游吾和游斗真不愧是来自其他地方显得和这里不同，虽然细想自己好像更像异类起来，可现在站在身边它就像拥有了同伴，那是很久前就在古书上看到的，和家人不同的友人。  
大概和隼也不太一样吧？他想起金眸的冷淡羽魔觉得它和堕天使倒有点相似。

素良站在榊家庭院已经有点时间了，不过它看上去倒不如何生气，只是一如往常的吃着自己的糖果瞪着眼睛像个好奇心旺盛的人类孩子似的兴致勃勃，它的目光只是聚集在庭院里睡着的那只龙身上，一直没有发出声音那副表情也让人猜不出它究竟在想什么。  
“来自遥远时代的生命啊~”咔吱咔吱的咬碎嘴巴里的糖果它低声嘟囔着，再次撕开其他糖衣时素良远远看到汪这边移动的红绿影子就嬉笑的钻进了时空裂缝，这个不知年岁的恶魔据说和赤马零王生在同一时期，不过它历来在人类世界活动也不怎么主动表现自己的力量，遵从它的恶魔们大多只知紫云院的威名因特别的力量而扩散，对它力量有清楚认知的家伙少的很。  
其中大部分还在天界和人界。它舔舔新的糖果眯起眼睛在无法看透的空间裂缝中看着走进庭院伸手抚摸巨龙微笑的红绿恶魔，也许是因为想起当时的一幕笑起来的样子更是神秘又愉快了。  
“游矢~如果有一天你发现自己和想象中完全不同，会不会觉得诧异在惊慌中露出可爱的表情呢？”牙齿交错时糖果和支棍一起被碾碎，它半点不介意的一起吞进肚子，用尾巴拉过下一个糖果的时候眼睛兜兜转转的最终聚集到游矢的脸上。  
红绿发的少年恶魔，笑得非常灿烂和阳光，纯粹的本质极其明显，虽然它了解在里面还存在着一些不纯的【瑕疵】。  
可是它其实是很完美很完美的，【xxx】，素良想肯定只有自己了解。  
“游矢是我的朋友哦~”所以我衷心期待你的变化哦，游矢~  
等待你发觉那份力量的真实面容。他愉快的思考着嘻嘻笑起来，那样子真和一个恶作剧成功的人类孩童没什么区别。

【18】

魔界的城市似乎大多时候，总是一副热闹的样子。  
游斗和游吾正跟着游矢的步伐在街道穿行，打算跟随他去见见这里的管制者---赤马零王。对于天使兄弟而言这个名字并不算太陌生，毕竟在他们的教科书中，这个名字也出现过，只是他们没有见过，或者该说亲身体会过那个上世纪的大恶魔所拥有的力量。  
也许这又有什么未知的原因？谁叫上次游矢的事情中，他似乎也没怎么动手，游斗低下头思考着这点，灰眸的天使因为没法确定那个看不穿心灵的可怕存在稍微有些慌张，反倒游吾似乎依旧兴致勃勃，看他的样子倒是对这次见面相当有兴趣。  
哎啊，真是靠不住的家伙。虽然不是头一次游斗还是对游吾的样子无奈的很，连带甚至会觉得有点火大像揍他一顿或者克扣晚餐，他和自己说这可不是差别待遇只是为了让游吾成长起来，反正对他们而言食物并非必需品，只是出于各自爱好，还有生物习惯才会吃一日三餐。游斗记得古书上说过恶魔的理由也大抵如此，他倒没什么去询问游矢的打算，反正有值得诉说的事情游矢总会先一步告诉他们，那副从未想过隐瞒的纯粹，也是很让他着迷的一点，谁让他就像个【圣人】。而一旁本来和游矢平行的游吾倒是脚步停住了一会，一会功夫他回过头看上去不是很高兴的扫了眼游斗，开口的时候却还是顾忌了前面的游矢声音没太大，控制在他们两个都能听到的范围。  
“游斗你是不是又想害我。”“怎么会，你的错觉。”他的直觉是不是越来越夸张了。游斗隐蔽的皱了皱眉一副轻描淡写样子面对游吾怀疑的目光，虽说他们感情很好不过其实并非安静的那种友好，打打闹闹的才会体现健康吧，游斗没思考过这样是不是有错误而是想着怎样给这个没心没肺的兄弟一个教训，反正他又不下死手只是让他长个记性，他们总是这样的。  
游斗可不希望，游吾会有一天因那样的大意和懒散丢了性命。  
“~马上就到了。”结束两人之间稍微有些火气的气氛的还是游矢，少年恶魔眯起眼睛回过头冲他们笑，像是担忧他们不熟悉魔界气息的时候还小声安慰着，有些唠叨的说着这个城市的事情时他的样子倒让他们气势一泄重新老实的跟着他背后，虽然游吾看着它一甩一甩的长尾巴还是有些手痒的想扯，他的注意力转移总是挺快。  
不过至少现在，他们看来倒是融入了魔界的生活，游斗抬起头时有些漫不经心的想，很快他就加快脚步跟上前面两人的步伐，眼睛偶尔看下旁边的街道以及吵吵嚷嚷的恶魔魔物们，他的眼睛中闪过的情感有些奇妙，不知究竟在思考什么，恐怕对于这个过去严守教条的天使而言，在满是过去敌人的城市漫步哪怕已经渐渐习惯还是不自觉带上警惕吧？  
但是，这样的警惕在比天界要吵闹许多的地方，还是很合适的。  
游矢在街道上漫步，作为引路者的话，对他来说也是久违的事情因此稍微有些兴致勃勃。这个恶魔少年其实往常去学院都是另一条道路，但是那条路对他而言轻车熟路，带着他人可就不太方便了。  
也许他只是为了给自己留下些隐处？这点并未在他本身的意志中残留，对于那个少年恶魔而言，甚至没有这样的自觉，他并不介意分享秘密，但未受到要求也几乎不主动暴露秘密，大概那数量巨大的书教会了他这点，因此恶魔哪怕和同族显得如此与众不同却也残留相同的地方和异样的地方。  
“~”哪怕是从这条道路走，学院也是很快到达的地方，对于游矢而言那是他已经度过太久太久的场所，说是一草一木都很熟悉，不如说连他本身都沾染学院的味道如同那地方的每个东西而非生物，反正恶魔本身并不在乎，它只是依旧不明白为何自己遭受差别待遇，因为自己落后他魔太多而愈发努力起来。  
哦，执着本身就是种毒。他想着，在学院的大门前停止脚步，回过头冲背后的堕天使兄弟微笑，看着那两张与自己和游里相似至极的脸轻声介绍了下这个地方。  
就好像自己对天界有诸多好奇，他思考这两位偶然停留的天界住民也一定对魔界有诸多疑问，这些都是非常正常的事情，他乐意排除如此可能的疑问和困惑，对情感敏感的魔族总是能抓住细小情感的尾巴，无论它主观来讲究竟在不在意。  
“继续走吧，教授大人在等我们呢。”和他的情感以及思考无关的事情，细想下来似乎有一大堆呢……游矢揉了揉自己的头发，伸展翅膀保持浮空的状态时眯起眼睛盯着学院建筑上的徽章，那些东西从很久以前就在他的周围出现过，并不只有在这个学院。  
但他看上去并不太在乎，偏头的时刻心思又转去了别处，活像另一形式的随心所欲。

赤马零王敲打桌子，面前站立着自己的儿子，父子两人都冷着脸一言不发，样子反倒如同在互相交流什么似的，从之后零儿后退一步打算离开的动作，可以判定这个猜测大概是正确的。  
零王对于和儿子的隔阂没什么要说话的意思，不如说联络感情之类的事情对恶魔来说本身就很奇怪，他和零儿间的关系感觉来说更像是上下层，比起他的儿子那种亲近的说法，恶魔的父子关系也只不过像长官和士兵罢了，这点就算他不像几个同时代的老家伙似的子孙满堂，也不觉得会差别多少。此时这男人正木着脸翻看手中的情报，等待那少年恶魔来临时脑海放空思考起过去的一些琐事。  
对于零王来说它对于支配和守护这个地方的感情其实没那么多，在不久前，对于他来说很短的这段时间，比起在战争的边界要难熬的多也许只是这麻烦的身体习惯了那样浓郁血腥和憎恨覆盖的世界，对于平淡的魔界反倒不满的叫嚷起来，影响他的行动和判断本身，当真麻烦无比。  
“……”男人沉默不语敲了敲自己的头，把思绪转到游矢身上时暗叹口气想着果然麻烦总在最后。度过毫无状况的几千年后天界的家伙们也不老实起来，也许仔细搜索的话，连人间界也会变得麻烦。“紫云院那家伙……”想到糖果恶魔所做的事情愈发觉得不满起来，零王讨厌自己所不知的状况，计划出了遗漏意味它要全部推翻重组，这可就麻烦太多，就算是这个过去大名鼎鼎的大恶魔也觉得很伤脑筋，他本身就已经很忙碌了，虽然现在不至于手忙脚乱，心情却依旧很差劲。  
又要乱起来了，男人外表的恶魔只是顺从直觉叹了口气，在敲门声响起的时候就听到了那奇异恶魔上扬的嗓音心情倒愉快些。  
榊游矢是特别的。他闭上眼睛想，用魔力使役使魔让它带他们进来，随后该思考的就是那两个天使的安置问题。  
那是因【榊游矢】的特殊，无意识间被吸引来的东西。  
真是麻烦啊，零王的思绪有些飘逸。不过在这男人的心里，倒是将大多事情早就定好了结局。  
至少，那魅魔兄弟的婚约，绝不能被破坏。  
大恶魔长呼口气，睁开眼睛的时刻那面容相似的天使恶魔已站在面前。

【19】

‘游矢？游矢？你在这里吗？’游吾是在走了一阵之后才反应过来自己和恶魔少年分开了，从门前分开的时候他一时没太注意其他东西，想着可以借由游斗的气息找回去就自顾自的去街道转悠了，结果等反应过来后他才发现自己压根就感觉不到兄弟的气息了，这种情况一般只发生在他们距离太过遥远的时候，比如偶尔分开一个去人界一个去战场的时候。他边想边吹着熟悉的天界童谣，一边继续在街道上小跑着寻找熟悉一点的路，不过之后看来好像没什么用。魔界的城市似乎考虑到住户的身体原因道路宽阔城市巨大，但是他本身也不是路痴其实这些没什么关系·······让他有点崩溃的是那些大大小小的岔路和小道，甚至还有地道区域和近路地洞，他本来就只是粗粗的浏览过了整个城市，现在这样完全就是迷路了。  
‘啊啊，这可麻烦了··要是晚回去了会被罚吃圣女果··’他眯起眼睛有点为难的揉揉自己的头发，眼睛转悠的看向四周后仰头向上看试图通过建筑确定自己的位置，然后最后找到回去的道路。虽然他有考虑过飞起来查看，不过之前才刚刚被警告这里平时禁飞他虽然不太在乎可还是得注意点·  
···让游矢为难就不好了吧~。  
实际上直到刚刚为止，游吾还和游斗游矢一起前去见赤马零王接受下一步的指教，那个大恶魔是这个城市的管理者，护卫者，要是按照以前被游斗丢过来让他看的书上写的话，游吾想赤马零王的地位就是所谓恶魔领主，那种漫长积累力量的【前辈】算是他最不会相处的类型了，他现在还在想要是那会那个板着脸的恶魔要求他们离开榊家在外面找住处或者干脆赶走的时候要不要直接一刀砍上去，他对上下级的威压和尊重几乎没有概念，而且恶魔应该不兴这套吧？  
乱七八糟的思绪慢慢充塑脑海，游吾看向四周有点遗憾的叹气自己的坐骑现在不在，他移动脚步找了个空旷一点的地方小小扑腾翅膀借力顺着房子外面那些遍布的魔界特产【荆棘】往上攀爬，路过开着的窗户笑嘻嘻的和里面怪异的恶魔打招呼，没半点停顿的攀登上去后单脚站在尖尖的塔顶上张开双手大口的呼吸着。  
‘游矢的味道~是在哪个方向来着？’这种遍布污浊魔力和硫磺味的空气中要凭借嗅觉分辨一个恶魔的味道还是有点难的，但是他很愉快，游吾的笑容就好像想到什么有趣的事情似的，他眯眼，露出和游矢类似的笑容。  
‘那个紫头发的家伙，一定能很轻松的做到吧~’游吾拒绝承认对自己想要的东西做不到比它物更好这件事情，他随意，但也有自己的兴趣。  
现在那魅魔就是这份无法压抑的难耐兴趣。

‘游斗，你确定没事吗·’游矢在闻不到堕天使兄弟身上的魔力味道后就扭头看向跟在身后不远处的游斗，虽然马上就得到了一个宽慰又温暖的微笑，但是他皱着眉还是没放松，虽然也有一部分原因是他花了些时间确定这个笑容表达的意思，然后回以了一个温暖的笑容‘游吾还不熟悉这里吧？要是打起来就麻烦了，大家都是些喜欢战斗的恶魔。’魔界民风彪悍，就算只是第一次见面也可能因为些小原因打得要死要活，虽然这种打斗也可能发展出友谊关系，不过游矢思考了片刻觉得游吾会先一步和一堆恶魔打起来，说不定还是故意找事的，他喜欢热闹。  
‘游矢不是说过在这里的街道也可以战斗吗？还是还有些我不知道的规定？’微微皱眉，他总是对规章制度很敏感，而对于游吾会不会打架这件事，他连思考都不需要就得到答案了，完全没打算继续思考。这幅样子似乎让游矢稍微有点困扰，游斗盯着恶魔微微皱起的眉和四周晃悠的眼神，哪怕熟读的书上和之前的相处都告诉自己游矢并不会无所谓的担心，还是产生了那种错觉，于是再次微笑起来，这样他很快也会微笑的。‘不用担心，他能照顾好自己，游吾不是小孩子。’就当是发泄一下过去追在他后面担心指责的他的心情吧，而且他了解赤马零王一定会派遣护卫跟在他们背后，就算最后游吾真迷路了或者闹出什么事情，他也会处理好，和对他们的态度无关，只是为了游矢罢了。  
哦，为了游矢，这句话挺美妙的。  
‘你觉得无所谓的话··’尾巴稍微晃动了一下，游矢眯起眼睛思考了一下，最后看到堕落天使的笑脸再次笑了起来，伸手拍了拍他的头‘先回去等他吧，出了事情的话游里会处理好的。’他说那话的语气理所当然，还略微带些骄傲，恐怕连自己都没发觉，不过游斗皆有那个抚摸时低下头一副平和的样子看得很清楚，在心中感叹了一句果然血亲之情占据的地位深重，但并未太在乎，更多的心思大概还在观察着自己内心慢慢翻滚溢出的阴暗。  
我在堕落，因为一位，【圣人】。  
他再次笑了笑，看着那个摇晃的尾巴在自己眼前一闪而过，克制住自己想要伸手抓住的冲动，这是不守规矩的举动，他是不会做的，他也不会乐意。  
‘游斗，走吧？回去的时候去集市看看给逆鳞买点东西吧，它最近挺辛苦了。’他所追寻的【圣人】，现在还露出着微笑。  
那笑容是虚假的，游斗慢慢的微笑了起来，轻声应着跟随过去。  
说服自己露出温暖笑容的恶魔，没有杀害过任何生物的恶魔，善良的恶魔。  
它将自己变成了【圣人】。  
还有比这更美妙的吗？一个完美又特别的【圣人】。他想自己的思维大概也走入岔路，可那些细微又温暖的幸福不是作伪。连带那过去的记忆，那个说着天使没法拯救自己的人类沾满血污的扭曲笑脸在面前一闪而过，还有说着救赎一部分人就是天使职责的前辈，他都记得清清楚楚，那些是组成游斗的重要部分，也是组成那个愿望的一点一滴。  
那就这样留在深渊，看着圣人的蜕变和救赎吧，他和自己重复之前说过数遍的话语。  
游斗小心而珍重的在心脏的位置刻画着不洁的逆十字。

零王解决部分事务后就把简单又繁杂的工作丢给了自己的儿子，随后就离开了房间。  
没有走出片刻就听到部下说分开的恶魔天使，想着工作量又增加的时候有点头疼的敲了敲墙壁，不过之后就得面对更麻烦的事态了，比如那个常年打翻的醋坛子。  
哦，还是紫色的。他很闲的在脑海中补充了一句，听到渐渐靠近的脚步声不加犹豫的转身走进了另外一条路，打算在他靠近过来前先把某个东西准备好，也能让一肚子怨念的魅魔同学开心一点。‘真是的··现在的士兵啊···’脑海中有些过去的片段，不过他马上就把尘封的记忆丢掉，那些对于现在来说无关紧要，也无人在乎。  
‘教授，关于我之前说的事情·’丹尼斯看着游里的背影小小的叹口气，摊上这样的主人他也不知道该说幸还是不幸，游里对教授非常尊重，不过近来可能是接近日期的原因，他比过去暴躁很多，连带对于教授虽然还是保持着忠诚不过话语和态度来说有些不敬感，他很庆幸教授不太在乎这些，要是隔壁城的大恶魔先生可就不同了。‘教授，请给予我答复。’规矩的站立在那男人背后不远，距离恰到好处，军姿同样标准，这是习惯，他很习惯这些。只是语调不平，在察觉背后半魔的嬉皮笑脸和叹气和摇晃着尾巴给了他一个凶狠的暗示，看到它重新规规矩矩的时候才继续盯着在寻找东西的零王。‘假期的话应该给予了。’抓住柄把那器具从收集槽中取出，在转身的时候零王保持自己平时的面容，只是在看到那熟悉的少年下意识的挑眉举动时才将武器直接丢了回去，连带那个挂着类似牙齿骨头的链子一起。‘我不是说这个，是关于那2个天使··啊·饥厄毒’‘物归原主，还有你重要的证明。’零王板着脸看着把重视武器随手抛到尾巴上只为好好接住链子的游里叹了口气，，伸手背到背后时稍微抚摸了一下自己手腕上的戒指。‘教授修好了吗·’游里低头看着手中的链子，那上面牙似的骨头被丝线串住固定，连带着红色，紫色，绿色的小号结晶，他阴沉着脸眯起眼睛仔细的看着，在记忆中它本是断裂的，比起出现伤痕的饥厄毒，完全就被毁掉了。  
现在修好了吗····‘自然，是重要的东西。’零王眯着眼睛看着面前的魅魔，它阴沉，狠毒，又残酷，是个合格又优秀的士兵，一个纯粹的恶魔。  
虽然对于一个优秀的士兵来说那样明显的弱点不该存在，但是那也是唯一的弱点了。  
‘游矢······很快了····’低声说着，游里再次鞠躬，不再诉说着之前询问的事情后退着打算离开，将那牙齿刺入手掌时依旧没有说话，不过最后在丹尼斯的注视下那些血渐渐聚集，成了暗红的宝石似的样子被他串在那链子上戴在脖子上，因为紧贴心脏的时候能感觉到那种安心气息，也缓解了不少那些暴躁心理。‘呼·····’长长呼气，游里讲那爱用的武器重新握住，张开翅膀扇动时闭上眼睛打算顺着那丝同样血缘的味道找到他的身影。  
那是最重要的兄弟，最重要的存在。  
唯一需要注意的···他眯起眼睛一手扯着丹尼斯一手扯着武器，行使着不被束缚的权利打算马上回到家中见到等待自己的兄弟，因为这是最优先的事情，他就姑且不计较还在那里的两个该死的天使了。

‘游矢！’‘呜？？游吾，欢迎回来。’找到家的位置时用了点时间，不过游吾还是笑嘻嘻的样子，但是天使在窜进屋子后就利索的扑过去讨要一个拥抱，把头埋在他脖子的位置大型犬似的蹭了蹭‘游矢~~好香啊~吃什么呢？’含含糊糊的话语让他有点无奈，也没太理解他想表达的意思，只是看了看从旁边凑过来的脑袋又看了眼再次微笑好像有点无奈游吾样子的游斗，最后放弃了说教只是普通的闲聊着。‘普通的食物啦，主要是游斗在处理，很快就吃，先去坐着？’不过游吾对此的回答只是继续蹭着，笑眯眯的假装看不到旁边微笑的兄弟身上的黑气沉迷的抱紧他吸气。  
差点就找不到了，果然还是得多闻一下，多了解一些啊。  
他一边埋怨自己一边继续这样夸张的亲近，虽然想舔舔他的脸啃下去不过想了想还是收敛的继续蹭着。  
游矢的气息对于他来说不知道该如何形容，不过游吾也只是在乎自己喜不喜欢。  
他很喜欢，这些就足够了。

【20】

紫云院素良正挂在树上倒吊着看着面前的屋子，虽然影像颠倒但是对他来说区别不大，常年混迹人间界的大恶魔一副人类孩子一样的轻松自在，事实上现在的他身上也一股人类的气息和糖果的味道。完全不像个恶魔。  
在魔界可没什么人类以及人类相关的东西，所以大老远隼就嗅到了那股浓郁到恶心的甜，他不太喜欢甜食，对那些【香味】也没好感，于是本就不好看的脸色自然更加糟糕，虽然他更在意他出现在这里的原因，在之前游矢家的那只龙暴走的时候看到那个蓝毛他就想问了，羽魔一向视力极好，所以他那个时候也看得很清楚。  
包括游矢昏倒时没长辈样的童颜恶魔灿烂的笑脸。  
“……”在树下停止脚步，他仰头看着还有点距离的前面那颗树上显眼的后脑勺，还有印在视线中的屋子。  
那是榊家的宅子，今天不是上课日，游矢应该还在里面，不过他不确定素良是来看游矢的还是来看那只龙的，这个除了对甜品外其他东西一向没兴趣的恶魔好像之前对那只龙表达过浓厚兴趣，这让隼的猜测变多了，不过他还是很讨厌和对方接触。  
非要说的话，黑咲隼人类过敏，哪怕紫云院素良是他的长辈，哪怕他是个纯正的恶魔。  
所以最后犹豫了半天隼还是动作迅速的上了树找到自己平时会待着的位置，藏好羽毛观察着那边继续倒挂着吃甜品的恶魔。在他的字典里对于同类也始终保持着相当的警惕，哪怕魔界内部流行争斗而不下死杀，他对一切还是抱有敌视和警惕心，自己特别的特质没法使用便捷的药物，对于受伤留点心也正常。  
滋味不好受是一点，又得让游矢来愈合也是一点，他不想用那样的借口，哪怕一直在用。  
但这些并不算出现在这里的原因，他默念了三声家族长老的嘱咐烦躁的皱着认真的观察起素良的举动。  
接近游矢的家伙们，心思从来也不单纯。  
他毫不在意的把自己也划分在了不信任范围。

最近总是很热闹，舔着棒棒糖的素良眯起眼睛想着。  
背后有东西看着自己，不只一个，不过他不在乎来着，自然就更加心安理得的吃糖果，露出的姿态破绽百出，全是弱点。  
谁知道呢？有人愿意来尝试一下的话他也乐意，素良喜欢玩游戏，也乐意促成新的游戏。  
“游矢不在啊。”歪着头孩子气的嘟囔着，他一边念叨一边咬碎嘴中的糖果，撕开新的丢掉旧的豪不拖泥带水，目光倒一直盯着那栋房子，现在里面没魔，那龙都一起出去了，他都能猜到为什么会全家出行，肯定是游矢对于之前的事情还是对逆鳞愧疚的很，就想带带那个可怜家伙去四处转转，或者洗刷鳞片，他好像还给那只龙起了个名字的。  
“我想想啊……逆鳞对吧～”慢悠悠的念出来的语调和抹了蜜一样甜，素良就和吃掉了喜欢的糖果一样笑得非常开心，他相当放松的勾在树干上，尾巴一晃一晃抛动着他的糖罐子，连带其中的那个联络器。  
“逆鳞～游矢～不错的名字呀～”说笑的语气像在游玩，素良确实心情非常非常好，事实上从前阵子那次事情中把那个东西布置好的时候，他的好心情就压不住了，这和吃到糖果的感觉一样，恶魔的感官在诉说着愉快，源头则来自灵魂，他可一直都是很纯粹的，从几万年的战场时候就开始了。  
大恶魔紫云院在那次战斗后去了人间享乐欢闹，和其他的大恶魔不同没去建造自己的城市，他的家族只有他一个血脉，可他还没有延续血脉的打算，找伴侣是件多麻烦又无聊的事情，素良自认自己可是很年轻的，而年轻的恶魔有太多事情可比找配偶重要。  
比如做好扰乱人间的准备？他没忍住噗嗤一声笑出了声，这是和人类学，恶魔不是这样笑的，整个魔界会这么笑的也只有他和游矢。  
“所以游矢一定很适合人间界。”他跳下树自顾自的笑眯眯，轻声诉说的话语在被感知前用时空隔断，他像个有礼貌的小少爷一样拍了拍身上不存在的灰尘整理了因为刚刚姿势导致的皱褶，随后大笑起来直接钻到了自己的空间隧道了。  
“紫云院，你在想些什么？”在空荡又安静的隧道中他懒洋洋的飘着，脑海中浮现出一副生冷表情的零王的脸，虽然他询问的好像很认真，可是素良第一时间还是想感叹他衰老的真快，曾经那个英姿飒爽的士兵就好像死在了那片战场上，有不少恶魔在那会也去睡觉了，或者永远留下了，因为他没太在意所以不清楚，但是素良知道当初的那批家伙剩下的家伙们都【老】了，他们说自己的心也跟着衰老起来，可活在未来的紫云院还会是过去的样子。  
“喀嚓…咯…吱。”硬糖在尖牙下也很快粉碎，素良懒洋洋的叹了口气，摸了摸自己的头发有点头疼的样子，回忆过去对他来说很无聊，因为根本没什么有趣的事情。  
嗯？除了那对兄弟的出生？  
最糟糕的恶魔，还有最棒的恶魔……他眯起眼睛脑海重复念叨，下一刻就窜出隧道挂着笑脸给了那个红绿发的小魅魔一个大拥抱。“游矢！”对对，根本不需要在意年龄。他心安理得的当做自己是年幼的那一方似的在撒娇，恶魔对这些没感觉，游矢对情感又一知半解，就算魅魔的天性让他能轻易读懂他人的心，那些老家伙们畏畏缩缩培养起的退缩却遮盖了它的眼睛。  
明明游矢可是非常优秀的。  
“喂喂！游矢，上次的事情啊，抱歉啊。”人类教给他的场面话要多少就有多少？它咧牙微笑，用那个少年恶魔最不会在乎的方式提交不存在的歉意，然后提出自己的要求，它无法同意，可是只要有渴望就够了。  
“什么时候你能来人间界呢？我会带你玩很多很多的东西哦。”“可是我不能离开…”恶魔低头露出有点失落的表情，它背后紫毛的兄弟马上就激动起来，和那边的天使一样，因为在乎总是有很多破绽，哪怕意义不同，情绪不同。  
你逼一个恶魔说爱，是想杀了它。  
“那么游矢记得打开我留下的礼物哦，我先去零王那边了。”  
它快成年了，嗯。  
成年礼一直都是个不错的仪式呢。  
素良咬碎了糖果剩下的棍棒，那些人工制成的合成物被咬碎的声音夹杂难听的摩擦声，活像野兽在嚼骨头。  
以前的习惯，但现在不喜欢了。  
它再次笑眯眯的迈步前进，脱离过去挚友的视线时吹着口哨。  
“……”它越来越像个人类了……看到那个永恒的大恶魔的恶魔们，总是那么感叹着的。

“人间界啊……”游矢看着自己的手眯起眼睛，不过很快就不再理会那位长辈一直都在说的邀请，明明了解束缚却依旧诉说，只是出于它的恶趣味，它很清楚，所以不在意。  
今天很热闹，很难得游里能稍微平和的和游斗游吾在同一空间里，虽然还是有冰冷的气息，不过不是大事可以忽视他就把心思放在逆鳞身上了。魔龙兴奋的很，它一直知道它很喜欢自由的，虽然它的话没法给它太多自由，不过这样的放松还是没问题的。  
至于去人间界……成年前大概不可能吧，它笑了笑晃动尾巴，不思考只是打算回去后再回复素良，它常常才给它礼物，包括一些书籍，或是人间的东西，那个地方好像很有趣，因为素良总是和它笑的一样，它们的笑脸差不多。  
笑容是好东西，比悲伤好。  
少年魅魔呼出口气，看着那边又要掐架的恶魔天使摇了摇头在逆鳞低头舔脸的时候伸手揉揉它的头爬上了龙的背上。“我们去兜风吧，逆鳞。”一个小小的恶作剧。  
今天的魔界，还是很混乱的。  
混乱是好词，很适合恶魔。


End file.
